The Pirate King
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is dead. The Straw Hats have now disbanded and all that remains is Nami and Luffy’s son Shishi. Shishi swears to pick up where his father left off and become the Pirate King!
1. Chapter 1

"I swear! On my father's life...I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!!!" Shishi screamed as he slowly stood up, his skin was glowing red and steam came off his skin. He grit his teeth, more blood dripped down his face, "My father...Monkey D. Luffy...never became the Pirate King." He stood up straight and clenched his fists, "THATS WHY I AM GOING TO DO IT FOR HIM!!!!" The villain across from him just laughed. "What's so funny Charlotte Katakuri?"

"Nothing, you're just as stupid as he was if you think you can beat me."

"I can beat you, I know I can! I have something my father never did," Shishi then held his hand up to his mouth.

"Then let's have it then."

Shishi smirked, "Gear Five." He then bit down on his hand. His body erupted in a massive pillar of steam, he let out a massive scream as his body started to transform. The steam cleared, Shishi's body was slightly bulkier, yet still not as massive as Gear Four, veins appeared beneath his eyes and on his neck and chin. His arms and leg were black with an almost purple hue to them. Shishi grit his teeth and glared at his opponent. "Katakuri, with this power. I will destroy you!" Shishi then stepped forward and then launched towards his opponent at a neckbreaking speed, Shishi reeled his arm back to throw a punch. Katakuri then charged Shishi.

The events that happen here...they take place five years from now. Let me take you back to the beginning.

 **5 Years Ago**

After news of Monkey D. Luffy's death the entire world was shocked. No one knows how he died exactly, but one day he just wasn't there anymore. Leaving his son Shishi alone with his mother figure Nami.

The Straw Hat Pirate ship sailed the ocean. Shishi was curled up in a barrel completely asleep. Soon the ship came to a crashing halt. Shishi rolled out of the barrel and crashed into a wall, he groaned and then stood up. He rubbed the back of his head and looked upwards, "Hey! What's the hold up?!" No one responded, Shishi sighed, he then went above deck to see what was going on. The crew all were walking off the ship and onto an island. "Where are you going?!" He asked running to the side of the boat, Nami froze. She spun around and glared at him. Shishi jumped, out of everything in the world, his mother scared him the most.

"You'd know if you were actually awake and above deck with everyone else! We've come for a quick stop and then we're gonna get going again!"

"Mm! Alright." Shishi said with a nod,

"You don't have to come, but I expect your zipper to be up by the time I get back." She then turned and walked off.

"Hm?" He looked down, he jumped and quickly pulled up his zipper. He huffed and placed his hands on his hips. He looked around the ship before he found himself getting lonely, he walked off the boat and decided to head for the village that everyone was going towards. He eventually caught up with the rest of the crew, the crew themselves have all vanished and gone separate ways since Luffy died, the only one of the original crew that carried on was Nami.

"Ah! Shishi!" A big man wrapped his arm around Shishi's neck, Shishi nearly gagged from suddenly being held into the man's armpit. "It's nice to see you up and about!"

"Reinheart! You're crushing me!" Shishi quickly pulled away from the large man. He took a deep breath of fresh air. Reinheart was a tall and muscular man, he had the world's most majestic flowing hair and the most majestic mustache Shishi had ever seen. For the time he was Shishi's only friend.

"Sorry my friend! Just excited to see you finally awake!"

"Mhmm.." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, I overheared the Captain talking about something."

"What is it?"

"Something about a birthday party."

"Oh yeah...I turn 14 today."

"Aha! Which means you're finally old enough to drink at sea!!!"

"...um no thank you." They eventually came to the village which was on the outskirts of a small city. Shishi took everything around him in, the village seemed nice and cozy, there was tons of people with unusual body types and faces. Shishi froze and started to drool when he saw a large cart carrying tons of cheeseburgers. Large ones, sliders, almost every kind he could think off. He quickly rushed over to the cart, "EXCUSE ME HOW MUCH ARE THESE?!?!!" The person pushing the cart set it down and looked at him, it was a woman about his mother's age.

"How much do you have?"

Shishi dug into his pocket, he pulled out some gold, a key, half of a hard candy, some lint, and a cork. "About this much." The woman looked at what the boy had in his hand, Shishi gave her a smile. She glared at him intensely.

"Do you not know what these are?"

He opened his eyes and looked at the cart, "Well...correct me if I'm wrong but they're, cheeseburgers?"

"Yes, they are. But they're not some ordinary cheeseburger that you can just get from any food place." She then looked into his eyes and her voice started to get more serious and deeper, "These very cheeseburgers are cheeseburgers that you would feed a god. One of these cheeseburgers will allow you to live a full lifetime and grant you immeasurable strength and power. Do you understand?"

"..." he blinked a few times, "Cool, So can I have like...twelve?" She growled at him, "Uh, you know what, make it fourteen. I'm starving!" She snatched everything her had in his hand and then gave him the food, "Yosh!" He then started took a bit of the first one. His eyes widened, his eyes began to sparkle, "This...this..." he smiled really big, "THIS IS SO DELICIOUS!!!" He then started to gobble them down one by one. The woman rolled her eyes and continued on her way. Once Shishi was finished he sighed in relief and then fell onto his back. "What a life...first the Gomu Gomu no Mi Devil Fruit a few days ago and now these delicious cheeseburgers. God truly is real." He then closed his eyes.

"Hey," a girls voice came, "Hey you!" Shishi opened his eyes, there was a girl about his age looking down at him. Her hair was long and was a caramel color. Her eyes were neatly round and were a warm mocha brown color. "What are you doing?" She asked, he smiled.

"I'm enjoying the beautiful food which god has given me."

"Uh Huh, do you think you could get off the floor?"

"Why?"

"Because people will step on you."

Shishi sighed he then got off the ground and turned and faced her, he then looked down at her chest. Her boobs were large, he then poked them and then looked up at her, "How old are you?" Shishi was suddenly slapped across the face, he felt as if his spirit was leaving his body because of how hard he was hit. He then fell backwards onto the floor, the girl grit her teeth and growled at him.

"I AM FIFTEEN AND HOW OLD ARE YOU FIVE?!?!!! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TELL YOU NOT TO GO AROUND POKING WOMENS BOOBS?!?!!!"

"Maybe..." he said softly, "I sleep most of the day so I wouldn't know..." he slowly stood back up and rubbed his cheek, "Man...you hit hard..."

"WELL NO DUH I WAS JUST ASSAULTED!!!!"

"Mm..." he rubbed his face, "That's really gonna leave a mark. Anyways, what's your name?"

"WHATS MY NAME?!?!!! HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW MY NAME I AM INSULTED!!!!!" She then slapped him again this time on the other side of his face. Shishi fell to the ground yet again.

"It's not my fault..." he sat up and rubbed the other side of his face, "I just barely showed up on this island..."

"What do you mean showed up? You like a pirate or something?"

"Yep...exactly that..." he stood up. The girl looked him up and down, he had a orange vest on and no shirt, in the center of his chest was a tattoo for the Straw Hat crew, he had a blue belt and some red shorts and he didn't seem to wear any shoes.

"You don't look like one, you look like a street bum." She folded her arms, "There's no way you're a pirate. Trust me I know what a pirate looks like."

"Well what do they look like?"

"They're big and masculine! They smell like beer but it doesn't matter because they have a square jaw, a perfect chin, and an entire body built for sin!" She said as she started fantasizing, "I would know because I am going to marry a pirate!"

"Mm..." he responded completely uninterested, "So what's your name anyways?"

"Hm?" She looked at him, "I'm Toffee Carameil."

"Well which is it Toffee or Carameil?"

"My name is Carameil, my surname is Toffee."

"Why Toffee? Isn't that a food?"

"So what if it is?" She asked tossing her hair,

"Hey, If you want to marry a pirate you can travel with me and my crew."

"OH MY GOSH REALLY?!?!!!!"

"Yeah, there's plenty of room."

"I'D LOVE TOO!!!!" She then paused, she then fornwed and looked him up and down again, "Do they all look like you?"

"No not really. Skettle has a crab claw for a hand."

"Hm...it's not a hook, but then again I'm not really complaining."

"Alright, So Carameil was it?" She nods, he smiles and holds out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Shishi."

"Shishi?"

"Mhmm!"

"Is that like a fancy way of spelling Sushi?"

"Sushi? What's that?" He asked her, she frowned.

"Do you not know what Sushi is?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's a woman's best friend."

"You sure? I was told a woman's best friend is her sleep."

"That too, but Sushi is high up there on the list."

"What? There's a list?!"

"Yeah, you wouldn't know what a list is because men don't make those."

"That's not true, I have a list of favorite things."

"Like what?"

"Um...cheeseburgers...gold...and maybe barrels that I sleep in."

"You sleep in barrels?"

"Yeah, beds are uncomfortable."

"Mm," Carameil folded her arms, "Hey, where's your hat?"

"Hat?"

"Don't pirates wear hats?"

"Some do, I don't."

"Why not?"

"I dunno, it never crossed my mind."

"Uh Huh..." she paused, "Come with me, we'll get you a hat." She took his hand and the two of them then walked into the town.

"Do you live here?" He asked her,

"Not in a house, I like to live and sleep by the shore. The sound of the ocean calms me."

"Hm, interesting." Shishi looked around at the different shops, "This place seems boring, what do you even do here?"

"Well I often go to parties,"

"With friends?"

"I don't have any friends."

"Yeah I can see why..." Shishi said still feeling the sting on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!!!" She asked slapping him again, Shishi grunted and fell over again. "A WOMAN AT MY AGE HAS PLENTY OF FRIENDS!!!!!"

"Nnnngh...ok..." he then stood up, he felt his face starting to swell. "Aren't we getting me a hat?"

"Hm?" She placed her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah, we were." She then looked around where they were. There were a few clothing stores, "I think that store has one." The two of them then walked inside the store, Shishi covered his nose, "What?"

"It smells terrible in here!"

"It smells like fresh clothes you idiot." She took him to where the hats were. She started to look through them, "What do you think? Are any of these your style?"

"My...style?"

"Yes, do they look like something you would wear?"

"Not really, I don't like wearing hats."

"Well just try this one on." She then turned and out a hat on him, it looked like one of those Asian Rice Field hats, "See? That looks cool."

"Eh,"

"What? It suits you. Now let's pay for it and get out of here so I can meet all the pirate men on your ship."

"I don't have any money."

"YOU DONT HAVE MONEY?!?!!!!!"

"Nope, I spent it all on cheeseburgers."

She growled, "Fine! I suppose that I'll pay for it!" She then went to the man behind the counter and paid for the hat. She then went back to Shishi, "Let's go."

"Ok." He took the hat off his head and rested it on his back. The two of them then walked outside, "Anyways, the ship is this way." He said taking her back to the ship, he huffed and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!!!"

"What do you mean?"

"WHEN YOU WALK A WOMAN THROUGH TOWN TO YOUR SHIP YOU NEED TO LOCK ARMS WITH HER!!!!!" She then slapped him so hard that he spun around a few times before he fell flat on his face. He then stood back up.

"Hey! Quit doin' that it hurts!!!!"

"THEN STOP BEING AN IDIOT!!!!!" She then locked her arm with Shishi's, "NOW LETS GO!!!!"

"Yeesh...she's so harsh..." he thought to himself as they walked back to the ship. "So, who are your parents?"

"I don't know my dad's name," she reached in her shirt and pulled a note out of her bra, "But i know my mom's name, It's Charlotte Pudding." She then showed him the note, "You See, i was found as a baby in a basket on the shore of the island. All that was attached to me was this note. I was taken in by the Toffees who are good group of people, but since I found this note I've always been motivated to find my real parents."

"...who would give their daughter a name like Pudding?" Shishi said, "Naming people after food seems like they're running out of ideas." She glared and then punches him in the side. She puts the note back in her bra, and looked forward. "But, I like your name. Carameil. Kind of sounds like Carmel only French." He smiled, she smiled softly, "Oh! That's another thing on my list! Carmel! It's the best candy ever." They eventually get to the ship where everyone else was, Nami looked over the edge of the ship at Shishi.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN?!?!!!" She screamed, chills ran down Shishi's spine.

"Sorry...I've been hanging out with my friend here."

Nami looked down at him, she then saw Carameil at his side. She gasps, "HI! Sorry! Didn't mean to yell! Nice to meet you!!!" Carameil smiled and waved,

"Hi!" Carameil said, the two then walked onto the ship. Carameil gasped as she looked around at the different pirate men, they were all just as she imagined. Then, she saw HIM. He was a tall slender man, he had long shoulder length hair that was a red wine color. He turned around faced her, Carameil's nose started to bleed, he was EXTREMELY hot! She then ran over to him, "Hi, there." She said in a seductive voice, "I'm Carameil." He folded his arms and looked away from her. "But I'll let you call me the girl of your dreams." He then walked away from her, she squealed happily. "HE'S SO COOL!!!!!"

Shishi just rolled his eyes, he didn't understand women in any sense of the word. It wasn't long before they took off and were at sea. Shishi sat at the edge of the boat looking down at the waves below, Soon Carameil came over and sat next to him. "Hey, so what's dream boys name?"

"Dream boy?"

"Yeah, the guy with the red hair."

"You mean Milion?" He asked, "Yeah, he's cool I guess. He can control fire and water."

"Really?! Tell me more about him!!!"

"He doesn't really talk much, so no one knows much about him."

"Come on, aren't there a few details you can give me?"

"Why do you want to know so much about him?"

"Have you not seen him? He's super hot!"

Shishi frowned, "I honestly don't know much about him."

"You're no help." She folded her arms and faced away from him. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, there's not much to do these days. We've explored a lot actually," soon Shishi looked off into the distance. He saw another ship, he squinted and took a look at the flag. The skull had metal beard on it, he stood up and ran over to Nami. "Hey!"

"What's up?" She asked,

"The Iron Beards! They're off the horizon to the north of here!"

"What?!" Nami walked over to the edge of the boat, she pulled out a telescope and looked over at the ship, she frowned, "Sure enough, and those canons are big enough to wipe out a whole island." She put the telescope away and folded her arms.

"What do we do?" Shishi asked,

"Could you stretch yourself to the size of a canon ball?"

Shishi smiled, "You know I can." He then ran down below deck with Carameil behind him.

"What did she mean by stretch yourself?" Carameil asked,

"I ate this devil fruit right? Anyways it was the one my dad ate, and so I can stretch myself to anything I want!"

"What?"

He stopped and showed her his hand, he then stretched his hand and it became shaped like a hammer, then to a key, and then back to his hand again. "Pretty cool Huh?"

"Devil fruit?"

"Yeah, I think we have a few on board if you want to try one."

"Can I do the same stuff you do?"

"No, mines kind of been passed down. But if not you can probably find your own cool and unique power!" He held up hos thumb to her and smiled, he then turned and headed straight for the canon room. Inside Reinheart was in there just singing away, Shishi burst through the door, "Reinheart!"

"Hm?" Reinheart turned around and saw the young boy, "Ah! Shishi! What's up?"

"I need to get on board the Iron Beard ship!"

"Ah, Iron Beard eh? Well, let's send them a nice surprise."

"Yep!" Carameil walked in the room after Shishi, Shishi turned to her. He took off the hat and gave it to her, "Here, I don't think you want that destroyed after just buying it." He then walked over to a canon, he stretched and rearranged his body until he was the size and shape of a canon ball, "Alright! Let's do this!!!" Reinheart picked up Shishi and put him in a canon. Reinheart then aimed the canon and fired it off. Shishi flew clear across the ocean, he then crashed into the cargo bay of the enemy pirate ship. He quickly stretched himself back to normal and then shook his head, "Yosh!" Soon he heard several clicks of guns, he swallowed and looked around him, "Oh crap..." he had been surrounded.

It wasn't long before he was grabbed and taken above deck. And within a few seconds Shishi was tied to a mast. The enemies all mocked him and laughed at him, pretty soon loud and heavy footsteps were heard. Soon a large man came onto the scene, he had beard made of iron bolted to his chin, he had a scar over his left eye. His shirt was white and stained and he had a black vest, his pants were green and both of his legs were stocky like tree trunks. The man growled, he then walked over to Shishi. "You," He said, "I know you. Your the Monkey kid right?"

"Monkey D. Shishi reporting sir!" He said with a smile, the man with the iron beard just laughed.

"Do you know who I am boy?" He asked reaching down and grabbing the back of Shishi's head, "I am the captain Iron Beard, but my friends call me Chen."

"Chen? So like chin?"

The iron bearded pirate glared at the young boy. "So Tell me, how'd you get on my ship Monkey boy?"

"It wasn't easy, I mean first of all I was asleep in a barrel, and then suddenly our ship came to a halt and-"

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked how I got on your ship. I'm giving you the whole story." He cleared his throat, "And so I woke up, and I went onto this island and suddenly there was this food cart full of crazy delicious cheeseburgers. And they're supposed to bring a long and full life so I ate like fourteen of them so I'm basically immortal now, but that's not the point. So later this girl with boobs the size of beach balls came up to me and she started to beat me up, anyways she yelled at me, slapped me, yelled at me, and slapped me again. Eventually we came back to my ship and she started bein all weird towards this one crew member, anyways I then-"

"What does this have to do with you getting on my ship?!" He screamed grabbing Shishi by the vest.

"Well if you'd stop interrupting me I'd get to the point." Shishi said with a glare, "So anyways, I was looking at the water and wondered if I could float, then beach balls comes over to me and starts talking to me about the crew mate. Anyways after that we saw your ship, and so I went downstairs and talked to my friend and after that I was loaded into the canon and I was launched over here."

"I see," he folded his arms, "And what are you doing now?"

"Well, I'm busting out of these chains." A click was heard, soon the lock to the chains that Shishi was on came undone and the chains he was tied in loosened and he jumped out. Everyone gasped, Chen growled. Chen threw a punch, Shishi quickly moved out of the way, "Woah, that was way to slow." Chem growled and started to throw more, Shishi dodges the attacks with ease before he delivers a powerful kick to Chen's crotch. The pirate winced and then fell to his knees grabbing his crotch."Alright," Shishi then grabbed the man by the collar, "Surrender to the Straw Hats and we'll let you live."

"And if I don't?"

"Well...I could throw you overboard."

"I see," the pirate started to slowly reach for his sword, "Tell me more how you plan to throw me overboard."

"Well first I'd grab you by the beard, and then after that I'd simply toss you overboard."

"I see," the pirate then drew his sword and quickly slashed it across Shishi's chest slashing out his tattoo. Shishi screamed and then clenched his chest, he looked down at his chest, the pirate had somehow sliced his tattoo clean off now leaving a nasty slash mark across his chest. The pirate stood up and looked down at Shishi, "There, now you're more like yer father." He then laughed.

"Daddy wait!" A voice came, everyone turned to the cabin where a girl ran out. She then ran inbetween Chen and Shishi, it was the captain's daughter. "Don't kill him!"

"Pinku..." the Captain said looking down at his daughter. Like her name suggested her hair was a hot pink color and her eyes were a cherry blossom pink. She was skinny and unlike most women her chest was fairly flat. She wore white cloth around her breast and a red vest as well a blue striped skirt and sandals.

"Please don't hurt him! He didn't mean any harm!"

"Pinku, sweetheart, please move and let daddy finish his business."

Pinku turned around and helped Shishi off the floor, "Are you okay?" She asked him, Shishi looked at her, she smiled at him. He then nodded,

"I'm fine." Shishi said, "Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome," Pinku smiled at him, she was a little shorter than he was and was about a year younger. "Don't mind my father, he's really harsh."

"I'll say, he's wanted everywhere across the many seas, pirates everywhere are looking to hunt him and get the bounty."

"Wait," Pinku then looked at her father and then back to Shishi, "Please don't take him in! My papa is a good man, truly he is! He didn't mean any harm!" Shishi sighed, "Wait, how about instead of taking him you take me with you instead. Then we can become allies." Shishi sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Please! I know that's not how it works but I love my father with a burning passion!"

Shishi then looked to her and then to her father. "What do you say metal beard? Shall I take your daughter and we call it square?" Chen looked to Pinku, he grabbed her arm and then turned her around to look at her.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want this? If something happens to you then I could never forgive myself."

"I'm sure, I don't want you getting caught. Please?" She said to him, Chen sighed. He then looked to Shishi.

"Take good care of her you hear? If not then there's island in the world that can hide you from me."

"Alright," Shishi said with a smile, he then turned and saw the Straw Hat ship grow closer. "Anyways, that's my ship over there,"

"Mm, so the Straw Hats are still around eh?" Chen asked walking over next to Shishi.

"Yeah," Shishi places his hands on his hips, "Although, it's mostly my mom Nami and I, we're really the only ones left of the original crew. It used to be the two of us and my dad, but then he died..." he sighed.

"Yes, the death of Monkey D. Luffy did shock the ocean." Chen said folding his arms. "So what are you going to do?"

"For now nothing, I might become the Pirate King later and fulfill my father's dream. But if not that, then I'll probably spend all my time at sea and barely come ashore. The sea is defiantly where I belong."

"I see," he looked to Shishi, "Any thoughts besides that?"

"No, just traveling and wandering, exploring the world even if I do it myself." It wasn't long before the Straw Hat ship came next to the Iron Beard ship. Chen grabbed onto Pinku's shoulder.

"Pinku..." He said, she turned around, "Be careful."

"I will." She smiled and gave him a hug, she then went to the edge of the boat. She grabbed onto Shishi's hand.

"You ready?" Shishi asked her, she looked at him and blushed. She thought he was cute. She then nodded, "Cool." He wrapped his arm around her, he then stretched the top half of his body over to the Straw Hat ship then followed by his bottom half. Nami walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips,

"Well? What's the deal?"

"They're all pretty cool, for now we have an alliance with them." He said, "Oh! And this is the leaders daughter, as long as we keep her safe there will be peace between us."

"I see."

"Hey." Carameil came over and wrapped her arms around Shishi, Pinku looked at her. Pinku glared feeling the slightest bit of jealousy, "You worried me for a bit," she said pulling away from him, "Here." She placed his hat on his head, Shishi smiled and placed it on his back.

"Ah, Thank you." Shishi turned and faced the Iron Beard ship as it started to sail away. He waved to it and it then started to disappear over the horizon. "If I'm going to be King one day, then I'm going to befriend all the pirate crews." He said to himself.

"Hey kid," Milion walked over to them, steam blew out Carameil's nose and her eyes formed into hearts. Milion pats Shishi on the shoulder, "Glad to see you back in one piece."

"Yeah," Shishi said, "Only my tattoo is gone now." He said showing him.

"That's alright, you've got a pretty gnarly scar that you can use to win over as many women as you want."

"No, I'm fine." He smiled and stretched his arms over his head, "Man! I'm starving!"

"Well it's a good thing that the cook is making tons of stuff for your party tonight."

"Party?" Pinku asked Shishi, he nodded.

"Yeah, it's my birthday. My mom likes to throw these totally large and wild parties."

"I see."

"Do you like parties?"

"I don't know, I've never been to one." Pinku said truthfully,

"They're alright I guess," Shishi said, it wasn't before long that the Straw Hat ship started to sail towards the horizon. Shishi sat on top of a barrel and Pinku sat next to him, Pinku cleared her throat and looked at him.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have Carameil and I have you, you're both my girl friends." He said to her, Pinku shook her head.

"No, like are you with someone?"

"I'm with you right now."

"No, I mean, are you dating anyone?"

"What's dating?"

"No use asking him stuff like that, he's totally dense." Carameil said walking over to them, "He doesn't even know how to treat a woman properly."

"There's a proper way to treat a woman?" Shishi asked, "I thought you just treated them the same way as everyone else."

"Nope! You have to treat a woman special!" Carameil said, "You have to make them feel special and loved, like a princess."

"But you aren't a princess so why would I treat you like one?" Shishi asked Carameil, Carameil glared, she then chopped him on the top of the head sending him straight down into the barrel he was sitting on.

"Oh no! Are you okay?!" Pinku asked looking into the barrel,

"He'll be fine." Carameil said, she then looked to Pinku, "So, Who are you exactly?"

"Pinku." She replied,

"She's Iron Beards daughter." Shishi said pulling himself out of the barrel.

"I see..." Carameil said, she then looked back to Shishi, "Anyways, I ate one of those fruit things that you told me about."

"Really?! That's cool! What cool powers did you get?!"

"I dunno, I haven't felt any different since I ate it."

"Maybe you just ate a bad one."

"Or maybe my powers haven't kicked in yet." Carameil said crossing her arms, "You can't just assume that I got a bad one because my powers haven't kicked in yet."

"I dunno, my powers kicked in right away."

"Well that's because you're dumber than a sack of rocks."

"Then maybe you just need to be dumb too."

"I don't think that's how it works!"

"Okay then," Shishi scratched the back of his head, "Man, I'm beat."

"Beat?! A few minutes ago you were hungry!!!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too."

"Do you do anything besides eat and sleep?"

"Not really, sometimes I fight really strong enemies."

"I ate a Devil Fruit once." Pinku said,

"Really? What's your power?"

"Guns." Pinku said, she held her hand up and a pretty dangerous looking revolver appeared in her hand. "I can have as many as I want whenever I want."

"Oooooh! Cool!" Shishi said fully entertained by it. Pinku nodded.

"I didn't take you for a gun type of person, I thought you were more pampered than anything." Carameil said, Pinku shrugged.

"That too, my dad pampers the hell out of me."

Soon Nami walked over with something behind her back, she looked to Shishi, "Hey Shishi, I wanted to give you something." Shishi turned to Nami with a smile.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Here," She then pulled a straw hat out from behind her back, "This is my birthday gift to you, this straw hat used to be your father's. I found it in some dusty old corner and I thought you might want it."

"Thanks...but,"

"But what?"

"You can keep it." Shishi said with a smile, "I'm sure dad would have wanted you to have it anyways."

"No, I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it."

"Mom, seriously, you can have it. I already have a hat."

"You do?"

"Yep!" He then showed her the hat that Carameil gave him, "But, if you want me to have it then can you at least keep it safe for me so when I'm done with this hat I can have that one?" Nami just smiled and shook her head.

"Sure," She then walked off to put the hat somewhere for safe keeping. Pinku then looked to Shishi.

"Your dad was Monkey D. Luffy?" Pinku asked, Shishi nodded.

"Mm. Yeah he was. Nami is my mom, even though she's strict she really cares about me and always makes sure I'm okay."

"It must be nice, having a mom that is."

"Yeah, but she can be super super scary sometimes."

"Mm..." Pinku then sighed and looked down, Carameil looked at Pinku and then looked to Shishi, she then nudged Shishi.

"What?" He asked,

"She feels bad." Carameil said with a glare,

"Why?"

"Well did you not hear what she said?!"

"Yeah, she said Mm."

"No, before that."

"She said, it must be nice, having a mother that is."

"Yeah! That means she feels bad because she probably doesn't have a mom!"

"Oh." The three of them all sat there in silence. Carameil just rolled her eyes and then walked off. It wasn't long before they reached an island. A sweet scent filled Shishi's nose. No. Could it be? He stood up and ran to the front of the ship, suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped. Nami walked over to him.

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!!!!"

"Happy Birthday." She said with a smile, "Welcome to Cheeseburg Island."

"Yes!!!" Shishi then jumped off the front of the boat. He landed on the sand and quickly ran to the large city. Nami just laughed to herself and shook her head.

"Strange boy." She then took a locket out of her shirt and opened it up to a picture of Luffy, "His airheadedness reminds me of you."

Shishi ran from building to building eating hundreds if not thousands of kinds of Cheeseburgers. Each one was more delicious than the last. After he had every cheeseburger he could he then went back for seconds, and after seconds he had thirds. Eventually Pinku and Carameil had caught up with him. "Dude, you can't just run off like that!" Carameil said chopping him on the top of the head. Shishi fell to the ground.

"Ow..." He then stood up and rubbed the top of his head, "Sorry...its just, It's an Island full of Cheeseburgers! How could I not?!"

"Is cheeseburgers all you eat?"

"Yeah, cheeseburgers are part of the three major food groups! Cheeseburgers, Mushroom Swiss Burgers, And Bacon Chesseburgers."

"Gross..." Carameil said, Pinku just giggled at Shishi's silliness. Carameil then looked Shishi up and down, "How are you not fat?"

"Well, I'm made of rubber so I don't need to get fat, I can just shrink my fat stomach if I want."

"I wish I could do that with other things." Carameil said with a huff,

"You mean your beachball sized boobs?"

"YOU PERV!!!" She then sent a powerful slap to his face, Shishi grunted in pain and fell to the floor. Pinku gasped, she then walked over to Shishi and knelt down next to him, she shook him.

"He's out cold!" Pinku said,

"GOOD IT SERVES HIM RIGHT!!!!" Carameil said crossing her arms over her chest. Soon people started to gasp. Carameil turned around, a parade had started and the floats, of course, were all cheeseburger shaped. "Hey look a parade." Shishi quickly woke up and stood up.

"A parade?!"

"That was fast..." Pinku said, Shishi's eyes dazzled in awe at all the different floats. Soon there was a massive float, on top an extremely beautiful woman. She was sitting in some sort of throne surrounded by people fanning her, she also had a small tiara on her head. Shishi took one look at her and was instantly in love.

"Who is that...?" He asked, someone behind them turned around and looked at the woman and smiled.

"Oh, that's the 22nd daughter of the Cheeseburg King."

"Sh-She's a Cheeseburger Princess...?!" Shishi said his eyes widening and his face turning red with blush. Pinku looked at the look on Shishi's face and couldn't help but feel jealous, "How do I meet her?"

"Well, you could go up to the palace after the parade. But it's nearly impossible to talk to royalty."

"I must...I must speak with such a beautiful goddess!" He turned to the man behind them, "Where is this palace?!"

"It's all the way at the edge of town just north of here."

"Yosh!" He then looked to Carameil and Pinku, "Carameil! Pinku! Let's go!" He then took off towards the palace, Carameil rolled her eyes and her and Pinku followed him. After traveling up several flights of steps they made it to the palace gates. Shishi pushes the giant wooden door open and stepped inside.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Carameil ran in and stepped in front of him, "What are you doing?! You can't just simply walk into a castle!!"

"Why not? I just did."

"It's not polite!"

"Carameil, this is the cheeseburger Princess we are talking about! Who has time for manners?!" He then rushed past her, he then froze when he saw the Cheeseburger Princess in all her glory, she sensed his presence so she turned around and smiled at him. Shishi blushed, he quickly got down on his hands and knees and bowed, "YOUR MAJESTY!!!!" She giggled and walked over to him, she knelt down and placed her hand on his back.

"You're ok, you don't need to bow." She said softly, he smiled. He quickly stood up, she then stood up and looked down at him, she was quite a bit taller than he was. "I saw you in the parade, I was hoping I'd get to see you in person." He gave her a big smile, she smiled back, "Anyways, I'm Princess Hammy Cheeseburg, the 22nd and youngest daughter of King Cheeseburg. What's your name?" Shishi didn't say a word as he was too much in love.

"Sorry about my stupid friend." Carameil said walking up to her, "This dope right here is Shishi, I'm Carameil, and this is Pinku." Pinku then nodded and gave a smile. The princess smiled at them both.

"It's nice to meet you both. Where are you from?"

"We're with the Straw Hat crew."

"Ah, So pirates, that's pretty cool." She said with a smile, "I've always wanted to go out to sea but I've always been told to stay on the island."

"I see, why don't you come with us then?"

"I can't, it's against the rules. Whatever my father says is the law, I can't go against it."

"Ever thought of asking nicely?"

"I have."

"Oh, well I'm sorry." Carameil sighed, "Anyways, we're here because it's this dopes birthday and he really likes cheeseburgers. After seeing you he kind of fell in love." The princess blushed and then laughed, she then looked to Shishi.

"Well that's very sweet of him." She then grabbed Shishi by the shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Shishi's eyes formed to hearts, steam blew out his ears and blood dropped from his nose at the same time before he then melted to the floor. "Well it's nice to meet you all, but I have to get back to doing business before I go to bed."

"Alright, See ya." The Princess waved and then turned and left. "She seems nice."

"What do we do with Shishi?" Pinku asked,

"I guess take him back, help me out with him." Carameil and Pinku picked up a lovestruck Shishi and took him back to the ship. Once back onboard they laid him on the deck. Nami walked over and looked down at him.

"What happened to him?"

"He over ate." Carameil said, Nami smiled.

"Shishi doesn't over eat, if anything he under eats."

"Well all I know is that he ate a lot of food."

"I see," Nami smiled, "I guess that means more cake for us." Shishi suddenly sprung to his feet.

"CAKE?!?!!!!"

"His hearing is uncanny..." Pinku said to herself, Shishi spun around and saw a massive cake.

"SUGEI!!!!" He went to eat it when Nami then placed her hand out and stopped him.

"Shouldn't we thank the hands that prepared it?" Nami asked,

"YES! INDEED! THANKS MOM!!!" He then went to run around her, she grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"I didn't make this, did you honestly think I had the skill to make this?"

"If you didn't make it then who did?"

"An old friend of mine." Nami then pointed next to the cake. There stood a blonde man with a cigar in his mouth. "You can Thank Sanji." Shishi's eyes widened.

"OOOOOH SANJI!!!" Shishi tan over to him, "Sanji! It's been a while!" Sanji smiled and nodded,

"Indeed it has," He then fist bumped Shishi, "My god, you're looking more and more like your dad everyday."

"Is anyone else from the original crew here?"

"No, it's just me."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, and I'm going to be staying a while."

"Sweet!"

Carameil looked over at Sanji with almost a glare. Something about Sanji seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Before long the whole crew started to enjoy some cake, and sing a few songs even. By the end of the night when everyone was asleep Shishi stood on the right side of the ship looking at the moon reflect on the water. Soon Pinku came over and joined him, "Hey," she sat sitting on the ledge.

"Hey," Shishi said with a smile looking over at her. "Why aren't you asleep with everyone else?"

"Still on a sugar high from Sanji's cake."

"Yeah, he's a pretty good cook."

"Mhmm." Pinku smiled and swirled her finger in a circle on the wood. "Shishi..."

"Hm?"

"What's your dream?"

"My dream?" He smiled, "It's to become Pirate King of course." He then looked to her, "What about you?" She blushed and then her eyes softened.

"I don't know honestly, I just want some friends...then someday I'll have a wonderful boyfriend and me and him will get married and have kids."

"Seems nice." He then looked back to the moon. "Ever wonder what's just beyond the horizon?" Pinku looked out at the horizon line.

"Sometimes."

"How about this, when I become King, you and me go explore all that there is to explore."

She smiled and her eyes softened at him, "Sounds like fun, I can't wait." She then moved her hand closer to his, she hesitated before she placed her hand on top of his.

"What's up?" He asked turning and looking at her, she swallowed. She quickly leaned forward and gave him a kiss before quickly pulling away. He blinked a few times, "What was that?"

"It's..." she swallowed, "It's something that makes sure you'll keep your promise to me when you become King." He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I promise."

She then got down, "Anyways, I'm going to bed."

"Alright, See ya." He waved and then she turned and walked away. Shishi then looked back to the moon, he then placed his fingers on his lips still a bit confused. He wiped his lips with his arm and then sighed. He sat there looking at the moon for a while.

"How dense are you?" Shishi turned and saw Carameil with her fists on her hips.

"You aren't going to hit me again are you?"

"No, I'm not." She walked over to him, "Pinku clearly likes you. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it would make her feel special you dunce!" Carameil sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, I just...She's pretty cool alright? Don't hurt her."

"Why would I hurt her?"

"Because you're an idiot." She sighed, "Look...I need you to look into something for me."

"What's that?"

"This Sanji character, he bothers me."

"Why? Sanji's pretty cool."

"Something about him just seems off to me okay?!"

"Okay calm down." He sighed, "What do you want me to look into?"

"Just keep an eye on him...please? For me?"

"I suppose I could."

"Thanks," she then held up a wrapped present, "Here, I got these for you on the way back through the city."

"Thanks," He unwrapped it and opened the box.

"They're sandals...I figured you'd need some since you walk around barefoot."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He then put the sandals on, "Perfect fit."

"That's good." She wrapped her arms around him.

"What's with the hug?"

"No reason...I'm just glad I can call you my friend."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hello One Piece community!!!!! This is my first time writing One Piece fanfiction Lol Um yeah...this first chapter is a little on the long side for me! Nearly 8,000 words! I'll probably write more if I get enough followers on this, but for now I'm just going to leave this one chapter up lol._**


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji stood in the Captain quarters looking out the back window. It wasn't long before Nami walked in, "Sanji," Sanji turned and faced her.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Mm, the truth about Shishi."

"Yes," she sighed, "Even I am a little confused about it and I've been raising him for the past 14 years."

"Do you remember being pregnant with him?"

"That's the thing Sanji...I don't." She reaches in a drawer and pulled out an envelope, "In here is the truth, Luffy told me to give it to Shishi when he turned 14."

"I see."

"I haven't read it, but I'm scared that if he reads it and finds out that I'm not actually his mother it'll devastate him."

"I see," Sanji then went over to the fireplace and threw his cigar in it causing the fire to light. "Well, bring him in here and have him read it in front of you, you can see his reaction then."

"And what if it's not the reaction I was hoping for?"

"I don't know what to say." Sanji then put his hands in his pockets, he then walked out the door. He looked out at the bright afternoon sky and then at the ocean. He looked around and eventually found Shishi at the edge of the boat again, he walked over to him. "Shishi," he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Captain needs to see you."

"Hm. What for?" He then turned and walked into the captains quarters. He saw Nami in the room with the envelope in her hand, "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Close the door."

"Okay." He shut the door behind him, he then walked across from her with the fireplace between them.

"Here." She handed him the envelope, he went to take it and she quickly pulled it away. "There's something I have to tell you about this."

"What is it?"

"In this envelope are some major secrets. It's a letter from your dad."

"Cool, What about?"

"..." she sighed, "The things is, I'm not sure if I'm actually your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't ever remember being pregnant with you."

"Is that bad?"

"It could be..." she sighed, "In here should be news on if I'm really your mother or not." She then handed him the envelope. He took it and looked at it, he swallowed and continued to look at it.

"No..." he said softly,

"No? No what?!"

"You're my mom!" He then threw the envelope into the fire, "No stupid piece of paper will ever change that!" He then ran and wrapped his arms around her. Tears gathered in her eyes, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him in return. She then looked into the fire, as the envelope burned away she then saw part of the letter, it read.

 ** _Shishi please take care of your beautiful mother Nami and let her know that I love her very much_**

Nami smiled and placed her hand on the back of Shishi's head. "You're my mom...nothings going to change that..." he said softly.

"I know, and you're my son." She ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry I scared you like that. I just didn't want you to be hurt." He held tighter to her not wanting to let go, "You're a pretty neat kid you know that right? I know that where you're at right now your father couldn't be more proud of you. I'm extremely proud of you too." Shishi smiled he then pulled away from her and looked up at her.

"Thanks." He said, "Oh, I need a new tattoo."

"Why?"

"Mine kind of got cut off."

"What?!"

"Yeah." He showed her the big slash across his chest, "I've got like this minus sign instead now." She sighed.

"You know what, keep the scar. It looks good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your dad had a scar on his chest too." She then grabbed a picture and showed it to him, "Before we had you I always joked that the X on his chest marked the spot."

"I see." He folded his arms.

"You really do kind of look like him. You'd need to cut your hair a bit but besides that you and him look identical."

"Nah, I like my hair long. I might cut it once it reaches my shoulders."

"Alright," she smiled at him, he smiled back. "Oh, did I see what I grabbed off the side of the ship the other day."

"No."

"It's pretty cool." She went over to a drawer, she then held up a flyer and showed it to him. "Tada!"

"Woah! My first bounty poster!" He said grabbing it and looking at his face on the paper, "No wait..."

"Wait What?"

"...they didn't get my nose right." He said showing her the picture. The nose did look a little off but nothing too major to where it changed his whole appearance.

"It looks fine, but hey, you can finally put it in your collection. And it's a first print."

"That's right." Shishi smiled, he collected bounty posters like a kid would trading cards. His favorite one was Charlotte Katakuri. Shishi admires Katakuri for his size, strength, and pure power and he had always wanted to have a match with him even if it was for training purposes. He then looked at the poster again, "Man, this is pretty cool." He then looked up at her, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does Sanji mean something to Carameil?"

"Carameil? I have no clue. Why?"

"Carameil seems off about Sanji, even though it's probably over nothing."

"I see. Is that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He smiled, "Thanks for the poster." He then turned and left, he went below deck to his sleeping quarters, it was nothing special. Just a few sandbags and a barrel, on a shelf nearby was his piles of bounty posters. He then set his poster on top of the most recent pile and then he sighed. He turned and walked back above deck, he saw Carameil trying to seduce Milion again for whatever reason she had. His major question was, where did Carameil even find a new set of clothes? She wasn't wearing what she had on yesterday. Shishi looked out at the ocean and sighed, he had left his precious Cheeseburg Island behind as well as his true love.

He went to the edge of the ship and sat down, it wasn't long before Pinku found him and stood next to him. "Hey," She said getting on the ledge and sitting next to him. "What are you looking at?"

"Not much, I've just been thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"What I want to do with my life until I become King."

"I see," she looked him up and down, "Maybe you need to a new style."

"New style?"

"Yeah, Maybe you need to change your clothes and try something else. A new style can make you feel new and fresh, maybe it's what you need to be a king."

"Hm, that's true. A king shouldn't look the way I do in these raggedy old clothes." He nodded, "Yosh! Alright, next Island we go to, I'm gonna get some new clothes!"

"Sounds like a deal, if you want I could help you."

"Sweet, you can be my royal...Uh...person who helps me chose clothes."

She just giggled, "Yeah, of course."

"Pinku, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"When I become King...do you think I'll marry Princess Hammy and she'll be my queen?"

Pinku blunked a few times, jealous filled her cheeks and she felt as if she needed to murder the princess if she was going to get a shot with Shishi. "Why?"

"Well, she's just so beautiful you know? She's stylish, and is overall a nice person."

"Aquired target. Must eliminate Princess Hammy." Pinku thought to herself. "Does it have to be Hammy?" She asked aloud, "I'm sure there's plenty of other girls who would love to be your queen."

"Yeah but I haven't met them yet. Trust me, I know a queen when I see one."

"Well...what about me?"

"You?" He looked at her, "Hmmm...sure, but you'd have to wait until after Hammy died. Then maybe you'd be my queen."

"Oh, ok." She smiled, she then turned away and made a rather intense and sinister face, "All I need to do is kill Hammy and he will be mine!!!" She thought, she then turned back to Shishi and her face returned to normal. Shishi sighed and then looked out at the ocean. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just wondering what the next island is that we're going to explore." The Straw Hat crew came to their destination. It was a nice looking island that seemed mostly steampunk and industrial. Shishi jumped up and looked at the city that was in view from the dock, "It doesn't look like they have cheeseburgers here..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Carameil said walking up to him, "So what do you say? Wanna go explore?"

"Sure," he turned and looked at Pinku, "Want to come with?" She nodded and stood up. The three of them walked onto the dock and then went I to the city. Shishi looked around at everything, the air was humid and smelled of copper and various other assorted metals.

"Hey Shishi, while you're here want to get some new clothes?" Pinku asked,

"Sure, I like the style of everyone here."

Carameil leaned over to Pinku behind Shishi's back, "Are you sure you want to get him new clothes? He'd probably trash them in a week."

"It's the least I could do." Pinku said back to her. Shishi looked over at a weapons dealer. He walked over to the dealer and looked at what he had. Carameil then grabbed a sword and looked it up and down, Carameil then raised an eyebrow and turned to her friends.

"Could someone please explain to me why this sword has a trigger?"

"Maybe it's a style." Pinku said, "Maybe it gives the sword some mystical powers."

"It gives it something I'll tell you that." Carameil said putting the sword away.

"Wooooah, this is cool." Shishi said grabbing a red gun off the shelf. It mainly looked like a pistol, the weapons dealer smiled.

"Ah, you've got good taste." He said, "That is the single most powerful gun on the face of the planet!"

"Woah, really? What's it called?"

"Charlotte Magnum."

"Coool..." Shishi said looking the gun up and down, "How much is it?"

"Mm, it's not gonna be cheap. That there gun never misses and can blast through any solid object! But you look like a young man who knows what he's doing! So I'll sell it to you for..." the suspense on the price was killing Shishi, he absolutely had to know! "Two hundred-sixty be-"

"Sold!" Pinku said, Shishi looked at Pinku. She smiled, she figured if she bought it for him then maybe she'd be higher on the list of being his queen. She reached in his pocket and pulled out a sack of money and handed it to the sales person.

"Looks like your girlfriend really likes you." The man said to Shishi as he took the money. Shishi looked over at Pinku.

"Gee, Thanks."

"Don't mention It." Pinku said tossing her hair out of the way of her cheek expecting Shishi to kiss her cheek. Shishi smiled and gave her a pat on the head. Shishi then looked to the sales person.

"Thanks, this is really cool!"

"Yep! Don't go firing it at the wrong people." He said,

"Yosh!" Shishi then put the gun in his belt. "Come on, let's go look around at what else they got to sell." Shishi and his friends then continued through the city.

"So tell me, why'd you buy him that gun?" Carameil asked, "He's just gonna end up shooting his toes off."

"He's my friend, why wouldn't I buy him something nice?"

"Yeah, but that seems a little expensive."

"So? He really likes it."

"If you say so."

Pinku nodded, she suddenly grabbed Shishi's arm, "Hey look, there's a clothing store." She said pointing to the left of them, Shishi looked over at it.

"Neat." They walked inside, Carameil thought it was a little convient that everything in the store was all made for pirates. "This is my kind of store," Shishi said looking around at everything, Carameil rolled her eyes. But while Carameil was here she might as well should do a bit of shopping. Shishi looked around, he saw a red vest that had coat tails on the back of it. "Do you think this would look good on me?" Shishi asked Pinku, she nodded.

"Yeah, you'd look very cute in it." She smiled, "Or...good, or however you want to look."

"Hmmm," he looked at it again, "I think I'll pass." He walked through the store with Pinku following shortly behind him.

"Is your favorite color red?" She asked him,

"Why?"

"Well, everything you've stopped to look at has been red."

"Has it?"

"Yeah."

"Hm," he said, "I guess my favorite color is red. I always thought it was pink, pink's a nice color." He said looking at something else. Pinku blushed and smiled at him. He then found a hot pink vest that had black lightning bolts on it, he smiled, "I really like this one."

"If that's what you want you can get it, I've got plenty of money."

"You sure? You've already spent so much on me already."

"I'm sure."

"Ok," he smiled at her, she smiled back. After a while of looking at each other Shishi cleared his throat and then grabbed the vest.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Carameil said walking over to them, Shishi and Pinku groaned when they saw how much stuff Carameil had. "What?"

"That's a lot of clothes." Shishi said, "Are you sure you need that many?"

"Yes I do Shishi, because unlike you I don't want to wear the same clothes for the rest of my life!"

"Ok..." Shishi looked to Pinku, "Hey, you should get something too."

"No, I'm fine in what I have on."

"Well if you're ever gonna be my queen you'll need something better looking then what you have on."

Pinky's eyes became hearts and steam blew out her ears. She suddenly ran off to look for something to put on, "Your Queen?" Carameil asked, Shishi nodded,

"Yeah, I need to consider all girls I meet as my Pirate Queen."

"Am I on that list?"

"Well..."

"I'M NOT?!?!!!!"

"Well, you seem to hit me a lot."

"That's because you're an idiot!!!" Carameil glared, "That's rude that you didn't even consider me to be your queen."

"Do you want to be?"

"No." She said quickly, "It's just rude that I wasn't even considered!"

"Well I see you mainly as a friend, and not as a Queen. I mean even a King has great friends too. Right?"

"Well...right but..." she sighed, "Juat forget it."

"Alright."

"Shishi, What do you think of this?" Pinku called from the dressing room, Shishi walked over to where she was. She had some jeans on that came down to her calves where they were cut off, she had white cloth wrapped around her breasts and a black vest. "Well?"

"Woah..." he said a little speechless, she actually looked really good.

"Wait! Wait!" She grabbed an orange sash and wrapped it around her waist and tied it off like a belt, "How about now?"

"You look amazing Pinku..." Carameil looked over at Shishi's face. Carameil smiled, even though Shishi didn't know it, he was totally into Pinku.

"Thanks." Pinku smiled at him, Shishi smiled back. "I guess I'll get these then."

"Mm!" Shishi nodded. The three of them paid for their clothes and then left the store. Once outside Shishi removes his current vest and put on his new one. Carameil looked at him.

"Why dont you close up your vest?"

"This is how my dad wore his vests. I like it."

"I see."

Shishi smiled, he then looked at Pinku who was in her new clothes. "What should we do now?" Soon am explosion went off, people screamed and started running. Shishi looked in the direction of the explosion, steam was pouring into the air. Shishi then clenched his fists, he turned to Pinku and Carameil, "You two head back, I'm going to investigate."

"What?! No! You're coming back with us!" Carameil said grabbing his arm, "Now! Let's go!"

"No, I gotta figure out what it is." Shishi pulled his arm away and then ran off. He continued to run towards the explosion. He turned a corner as another explosion went off, he quickly stopped and covered his eyes as steam flew towards him. The steam cleared and he looked up, he saw a giant mechanical dinosaur of some sort tearing apart the buildings. It shot fire from its mouth and knocked over several buildings. Soon a woman ran over to him.

"You have to run!" She said. "There's no stopping these creatures!"

"Creature? You mean it's alive?!"

"You have to run!"

"No! I'll protect this village, now get to safety." He pulled her off of him and she ran past him. He looked at the mechanical creature and clenched his fists. He ran after it until he got infront of it, he quickly stretched his body out and wrapped it around two parallel street lamps. The creature advanced and eventually tripped over Shishi's body. Shishi quickly returned to normal. "Yosh!" He then climbed on top of the creature, there seemed to be a door on the back of its neck. He reached down for the door.

"Look out!" Shishi was quickly grabbed and was then rushed to the ground. Shishi looked up at who grabbed him.

"M-Milion?"

"Hey," Milion stood up and helped Shishi off the ground, "What is this thing?"

"It's a creature, but I saw a door on the back of its neck." Shishi said as the dinosaur then stood back up.

"I see." Milion then pulled out a lighter, he turned it on and then blew on the flame. The flame made a massive stream of fire that engulfed the dinosaur.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

Milion finished blowing fire and put the lighter away, "Tell me Shishi, What happens when you rapidly heat metal and then suddenly cool it down?" Milion then took a bead of sweat from Shishi's forehead, he then made it into a giant wave of water which he used to cool down the dinosaur and making it a statue. "It sets." He then lowered his hands and the water then fell to the street and washed away.

"Woooah..." Shishi then walked over to the dinosaur, "A Devil Fruit let you do all this?"

"No," Milion said, "It's the tribe that I belong too, men can control fire, and women can control water. They never crossbred until my parents met. As a result I can control both." He put his hands in his pockets, Shishi then started to climb the dinosaur, Milion tilted his head in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting to the door, I want to know what makes these things work." He then came to the door, he twisted the large knob and then pulled the door open. He then stepped inside.

"No! No! No! What is happening to my beautiful creature!!! How dare they! How dare they! HOW DARE THEY!!!!!" Suddenly the voice was followed by a cough, "Damn it..." Shishi then found himself in a cockpit. There was a teenager with some goggles on, he was pushing buttons and cranking knobs. He then looked over at Shishi, he screamed and then jumped out of his seat and walked to the other wall. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!!! DONT SNEAK UP ON AN EVIL MASTERMIND LIKE THAT!!!!"

"So you're the maker of this thing?"

"SO WHAT IF I AM?!?!!!"

"I was just wondering, you hurt a lot of people!"

"SO WHAT IF I DID?!?!!!" He paused, he then smirked, "I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh...well I mean...AHA Of course I did!!!" He then laughed, Shishi frowned.

"Are you okay dude?"

"I'm fine!! I am just fine!"

"Alright, why are you doing this?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like YOU to understand! You and your punk rock vest and all!"

"Punk rock?" He looked at it, "I think you mean pink, not punk."

"No, punk rock, it's a style..."

"Punk rock?"

"Yes! Punk rock! ALL the kids areninto that! Even though their minds should be on scientifc discoveries!!!!"

"I discovered these whole island that was dedicated to Cheeseburgers, does that count?"

"It does not." He said flatly, Shishi scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Who are you? You look familiar."

"Shishi."

"Shishi? Like Sushi?"

"Sushi? Are you a woman?"

"WHAT?!"

"My friend Carameil said that Sushi is a woman's best friend. Since you know what it is I thought maybe you we-"

"DO YOU SEE BOOBS?!?!!!"

Shishi looked him up and down, "Nope. I suppose not."

"Listen here you little punk! This here machine is a scientific breakthrough! Something that I don't expect you to understand!"

"Mm, Who are you by the way?"

"Who am I? WHO AM I?!?!!" He then laughed, "I AM THE MOST ADVANCED MIND THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!!!" He then smirked and looked at Shishi, "My name is Stem."

"Stem?"

"Yes, Stem! Because imagination, you know, stems out in the brain!!! Not that you would have one!!!"

"Okay, so listen twig-"

"I AM STEM!!!!"

"Stem...right," he sighed, "You can't go around riding your thing here and tearing the city to bits."

"And why not Huh?!"

"Because people get hurt."

"Ha! What would you know about people getting hurt?!" Shishi glared, he then reached his hand across the room and grabbed Stem by the collar, "WHAT IS THIS?!?!!!" Shishi then dragged Stem outside the dinosaur and down to where lots of people were gathered. He dropped Stem.

"There." Shishi said, Soon a really tall man with a beard and sunglasses walked over to them. He looked down at Shishi.

"Did you capture this boy?"

"Yeah, plus he was kind of getting on my nerves."

"SILENCE YOU WORTHLESS WO-" Shishi quickly used his halo to harden his hand, he then quickly stretched his arm sending a jab to Stem's face knocking him out cold. The tall man smiled, he then turned to everyone else.

"My fellow friends! This young man has saved us from the mechanical creature and has collected the bounty for the young boy Stem! We must reward him!"

"Nah, I don't need a reward. I was just doin the right thing you know?"

"No," the man said turning to Shishi, "We must." He then turned to someone, "Fetch the reward money."

"Eh, no really I'm fi-" suddenly a massive sack of money was dropped in front of Shishi, Shishi quickly opened it and looked inside, his jaw dropped and his eyes dazzled.

"One million! Just like the bounty said! Is there anything else you'd like?!" The man asked,

"Yeah, do you have a spare bounty poster for him?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just collect them is all."

"Hmm, interesting collection." The man then grabbed a poster off of a building and handed it to Shishi, "Here you are young man."

"Mm! Thank you!" He folded up the poster and shoved it in his pocket. He then looked to Milion, "We should get back." Milion nodded, Shishi then turned back to everyone else, "It's been nice meeting you!" He then picked up the sack and put it on his shoulders. He waved and he and Milion headed back to the ship.

"So what are you going to do with all that money?" Milion asked,

"I'm gonna first pay back Pinku and Carameil for all the stuff they got me."

"Mm." He said, "So What's Carameil's deal with me?"

"Beats me dude. Women are a mystery." It took them a while but Shishi and Milion finally made it back to the port. Shishi made the climb back onto the ship before he then plopped his sack of money onto the deck. Suddenly footsteps ran across the deck and Shishi was tackled in a hug.

"DONT RUN OFF LIKE THAT!!!!" Carameil said squeezing him tightly.

"Carameil...I can't breathe..."

"I don't care!!! You don't just run off like that and leave your friends behind!!!"

"Help me..." Shishi cried out as hard as he could. As soon as Carameil stopped squeezing the life out of Shishi the gang started to sail off again. Shishi sat on a ledge looking out at the sunset, it wasn't long before Pinku showed up and sat next to him.

"Hey!" She said with a smile,

"Hey," Shishi smiles, "Anyways, I've been meaning to pay you back."

"No, it's okay, think of it as a birthday present from me."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright."

"Where do you think we're going next?"

"I don't know, there's a lot out there." Shishi smiled, "Why dont you pick where we go next?"

"Why me?"

"I don't know, if you ask my mom I'm sure it'll be okay."

"No, I'm fine just going wherever you go."

"Alright." Shishi then pulled the gun he had out of his belt and looked at it, he then passed it to Pinku, "Here." She caught it and looked at it, "You can have it."

"What? No. It's yours."

"I'm probably not going to use it ever."

"No. I want you to have it." She passed it back to him, he caught it and looked at it, "You never know when you'll need it. I have as many guns as I want, this one is yours. I bought it for you. It's a gift." She

smiled, "If you want, I can teach you how to use it."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course." She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. Her eyes softened at him, she then leaned forward to kiss him, Shishi had no clue what she was doing so he leaned back.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Oh! Nothing! Don't worry about it!" She said sitting up, "Just tired is all."

"Maybe you should take a nap."

"Yes! I will do that!" She then got up and quickly walked away.

"Weirdo." Shishi thought to himself. He then looked back at the ocean, he frowned when he spotted something. He stood up and looked closer, it was a girl on a raft. He then turned to Nami, "Hey! We need to stop! Someone's down there!!!"

"WHAT?!?!!"

"Slow down!" Shishi then turned to the girl, he reached his arms out and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then slowly pulled her back in towards the ship, he pulled her up and onto the deck. He then rolled her over and looked at her face, "Ah!" He jumped, he then sighed. He knelt down and plugged the girl's nose and started doing mouth-to-mouth. Shortly after he did compressions, the girl then coughed up some water. "Oh thank god..." Nami walked over to Shishi, she looked down at the girl and smiled.

"Carrot?!" Nami said a little excited, the girl then looked up at Nami.

"Nami!" Carrot stood up shakily, and then wrapped her arms around Nami after nearly falling on her.

"Woah, take it easy." Nami said, "What are you doing here?"

"I escaped..." Carrot said getting her feet underneath herself. She looked at Nami, "The others, he has the others!"

"Who has the others?"

"I...I..." she rubbed her forehead, "I don't remember...all I remember is seeing our friends...and then an explosion and now I just woke up here."

"Mm," Nami frowned, "Well it's okay. You're here now. Sanji is here too. Do you still know your way around?"

"Mm..." she nodded,

"Alright, go lay down." Nami then looked to Shishi, "Can you take her to a nice place to rest?" Shishi nodded, he then wrapped his arm around Carrot and then helped her to a place to lay down. He took her to a nice comfy room with a nice bed, he laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. Carrot looked up at him.

"You look like your mom a bit..." she said with a soft smile,

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Mostly in your eyes...and the thickness and softness of your hair."

"Thanks." He said with a smile, "Need anything else?"

"No...I just need rest...thank you..."

"You're welcome." He gave her a smile before he turned and left. He then came up onto the main deck, a thick fog had rolled in. "What the heck...?" He looked around he then ran up to Nami, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but from the looks of it something serious."


	3. Chapter 3

The fog became thicker and thicker, Shishi could barely see in front of him. It wasn't long before another ship appeared next to their own. Hooks were thrown pulling the Straw Hat ship closer to the other one, "WE'RE BEING BOARDED BRACE YOURSELVES!!!" Nami shouted. Soon large clomping noises were heard, several enemies landed on the deck. Shishi then started to shiver, the temperature around them had dropped. Nami looked around, suddenly a large thud was heard behind her. She stiffened up as she felt an immense cold on her back, she then slowly turned around. There stood a large man, about 8 feet or so. His irises were green and the whites of his eyes were red. His skin was gray, and all the hair on his body had frost all over it and he had large icicles coming out of is chin making a beard. He swung his hand around sending Nami crashing to the floor. Shishi heard her cry and he turned in her direction.

"MOM!!!" He then saw the large man, he grit his teeth, he then took off towards the man with a raised fist. The man simply caught Shishi's fist and Shishi screamed in pain.

"Sssssh..." the man said putting a finger to his lips, he then let go of Shishi's fist. Shishi glared up at the man. "I just came to return something is all..." he then reached in his back pocket and pulled out some red cloth, he smirked and threw it at Shishi. Shishi caught it and he instantly recognized it.

"Th-This is dads..."

The ice pirate smiled, "So it's true, he did provide a son." He then reached down and picked up Shishi by the throat, "Tell me child, what happens when you super cool rubber?" He then smiled evilly. Shishi tried to break free but was ultimately powerless. Suddenly the ice pirate was then thrown across the deck and he fell against the edge of the ship. Shishi fell to the ground and was quickly caught, Shishi looked up at his rescuer.

"Sanji..."

"You okay?" Sanji asked the boy, Shishi nodded and rubbed his throat.

"That hurt...and a whole heck of a lot more than it should have..." he then got onto his feet, he then face the ice pirate.

"You shouldn't fight." Sanji said, "If he touches you then you won't be able to use your powers." Shishi then looked to Sanji, "You can take the little ones, start picking them off." Shishi nodded, he then looked down at his father's old shirt, he remembered how his father never buttoned it up. Shishi then put the shirt on over his vest, it was a bit too big for him but he'd grow into it. "You look just like him." Shishi nodded, he then turned around to where the other men were. One charged Shishi until a gunshot went off and he fell onto the floor hard, Shishi looked over and saw Pinku with a revolver that had just been fired off.

"What? Just because I look like a damsel doesn't mean I have to act like one." She said with a smile, Shishi smiled back her.

"Let's do this, Sanji, Pinku!"

"Count me in too." Milion said walking over to Shishi, "This could be fun."

"Yosh!" Shishi smiled, "Let's go!" Shishi and Milion then charged some of the men, Sanji took off at a high speed and delivered a powerful kick to the ice pirates face sending the two of them onto the other ship. The other ship was made of wood that has frostbite all over it. The ice pirate swung punches, which Sanji quickly avoided, Sanji jumped and delivered so kicks to the pirates face before he landed and swept the pirates legs from beneath him. Sanji brough his leg up and performed a devastating heel drop on the pirates chest. The pirate gasped before he quickly stood up and started to attack Sanji, Sanji quickly avoided all of the pirates attacks. The pirate charged him, Sanji rolled onto his back and kicked upwards sending the pirate flying into the air. Sanji then looked over to Shishi. Shishi sent a powerful punch to one of the ice men's face sending him flying clear off the boat. "Gumo Gumo..." He then went to attack the next to, he quickly faked them out, "Pinku!" Pinku jumped over Shishi's head and fired off two revolvers hittting the men in the chest and the two men fell over. "Yosh! That was awesome!"

"Really?" Pinku asked as she turned to Shishi with dazzles in her eyes.

"Yep! Keep it up!" Shishi looked past her, he quickly pushed Pinku aside and then stretched out his arm, he grabbed onto one of the men standing near Carameil about ready to slice her in half, Shishi then jumped and sent himself flying through the air at a high speed. He then lowered his head and crashed into the iceman sending him crashing onto the floor. Carameil then sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god..."

"Ow..." Shishi rubbed the top of his head, "That hurt..."

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Your powers kick in yet?"

"Yeah, but it's really stupid."

"What is it?"

"It's just stupid! Leave me alone about it!"

"Yeesh...no need to be harsh."

"So I've been thinking..."

"Uh Huh." An iceman charges Shishi from behind, Shishi quickly raised his elbow hitting the man in the chest, the man grunted and fell over.

"Um...we don't have to if you don't want to but...I'm getting nowhere with Milion so..."

"What is it?" Shishi asked doing the same action again to the same iceman who had stood back up and charged him again.

"...do you want to go out with me?"

"Um...like out where?"

"Anywhere, we could go get food or something."

"Food sounds nice. Especially after a good fight." He then turned around and picked up the iceman, he then just simply tossed him overboard.

"Sweet. It's a date then."

"I don't like dates, they make you poop."

"What? No! Not the fruit! A date is like an activity that people do."

"Then why didn't you just say activity?"

"Honestly I'm starting to wonder that too..." she said as she scratched the back of her head. She really thought Shishi was a complete and total dumb ass. But in the cute way, not the super annoying type of way. She then looked at him, "Nice shirt."

"Thanks, it was my dad's."

"It looks..." she paused, "Decent. You could button it up though."

"Why?"

"Well its kind of cold out."

"I'm fine."

"Yes but look," she took his hands, "Your knuckles are bleeding."

"So? They do that."

"No, not when you're made of rubber." She sighed, "Look, these guys are like your weakness. Fighting them means it'll hurt you."

"I feel fine Carameil."

"I know but..." she paused, "Here! Let me fight them! I'll show you my new powers!"

"Really? That sounds cool. Do it!" Carameil nodded, she stood up and faced a few of the enemies. Carameil took a deep breath in, when she blew out a giant bolt of lightning shot from her mouth striking the enemies. "Woooah, sugei."

"I can only make it come out of my mouth though, and not anywhere else."

"That's still cool!" Shishi then paused, "What does it taste like?"

"What does what taste like?"

"The lightning."

"It's spicy."

"Hmm, Interesting." Shishi then looked back to Sanji. Sanji jumped and sent a kick to the ice pirates jaw before he sharply spun and performed a roundhouse kick to the pirates chest. The pirate fell onto his back. Sanji then looked down at the villain and glared.

"So why are you here?"

"Me?" The pirate then stood up and dusted himself off, "I'm just buying time." Suddenly a large sound echoed through the air, "And it looked like I bought just enough." Sanji then turned back to everyone else, Sanji winced as he was suddenly hit on the back of the head and knocked out.

Shishi looked around, the stench of metal and death filled the air, another ship came up on the other side of them and hooked itself to the Straw Hat ship. Crew members started make their way onboard, they mostly looked like the undead. Pinku and Carameil quickly ran behind Shishi, Milion walked over to them as a ship rammed them from the front. Soon large and heavy footsteps were heard. Shishi's eyes widened as a man walked onboard from the front of the ship. He had a metal mask as well as metal armor covering his body, the only thing that could be seen was his green hair. He looked back and forth at what was left or the Straw Hat crew. He looked beneath his food and saw Nami laying on the ground, she had been beaten pretty badly by some of the ice pirates men. The man in the metal mask bent down and picked up Nami by the hair and held her in the air. "Let her go!!!" Shishi yelled to him, the man then turned to Shishi, the man chuckled. He then threw Nami to the ground, Shishi grit his teeth and clenched his fists. The man in the metal mask started to walk towards Shishi and his friend, as he did such blades came out of both of his forearms and two large swords formed in his hands.

Shishi clenched his fists tighter and looked up at the man as he approached. "Do you know who I am?" The man asked, his voice was disguised and was very intimidating.

"No," Shishi said, "The only thing I know about you is that you hurt someone I love."

"That woman? What is she to you?"

"She's my mother!"

"Good." He said, "Now she can watch you die." Shishi smirked,

"Good luck with that!" The man then quickly swung his sword, Shishi quickly moved backwards. "Wow, was that seriously the best you could do?" The man growls and starts to swing and attack with his swords more. Shishi effortlessly moves out of the way and even backhands the sword a few times.

"Wait a minute..." Carameil said to herself, she looked at Shishi, "That Haki...is he seeing into the future? But how?! That Haki takes years to even try and mastering it is harder!" She thought to herself.

The man swung his sword downwards and Shishi quickly grabbed it, the man swung the other one and Shishi grabbed the other one with his free hand. Shishi grit his teeth as he felt the blades slowly cut into his palms. He quickly used his Haki to harden his hands. He then clenched his fists and broke the blades of the swords. The man in the metal mask growled, Shishi glared at him rather intensely, "You hurt my mother. Which means now you're dead to me." He then threw a punch towards the man only to have his fist caught and stopped dead. Shishi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're getting slower, which means the cold is getting to you. The longer the Ice Captain is here the more the temperature will drop, and the more you'll become useless." He then sent a blow to Shishi's stomach with his knee, Shishi gasped and bent over his knee, the man then jammed his elbow into Shishi's back causing him to fall to the floor. Shishi slowly clenched his fists, he slowly got onto his hands and knees, he started to breathe heavily, he had never fully felt this much pain before. The man in the metal mask picked up Shishi by the back of the head and held him in the air, he then punched Shishi in the gut again, and again, and again, and again until Shishi coughed up blood. He then threw Shishi to the ground, "Now die." He went to stomp on Shishi, suddenly Shishi caught his foot, "What the...?" Suddenly Shishi's skin turned red and started to glow, steam irradiated from his body. Shishi grit his teeth, he didn't know what was happening to his body. He then shoved his hand upwards causing the man in the metal mask to fall onto his back. Shishi then stood up, he clenched his fists and suddenly the steam on his body started to heat the air. Shishi then looked up at the man with the metal mask. He chuckled and stood up, "Gear Second. Bravo."

Shishi glared intesenly at the man, "Tell me your name."

"Don."

"Don?"

"Don Diego. The pirate slayer."

"Good, now I know what to call you when I destroy you." He then started to walk towards Don, "Hardening Armament." His hands then turned black, he then charged him and sent a punch to Don's gut, Don gasped and stumbled backwards. Shishi began to pummel him several times across the face and even in the gut. "Gumo Gumo..." He then raises his fists, "Bullet Canon!!!" He then sent a flurry of super fast punches to Don's chest, "Gumo Gumo..." he then finished punching Don's chest and reeled his fist back, "Sky Riser!!!!" He sent an uppercut to Don's jaw stretching his arm as he went sending Don several feet in the air. Don then came crashing down hard onto the deck, Shishi then walked over to him. Don threw a punch and Shishi effortlessly caught it, Don then threw another punch and Shishi caught his other fist, "You come here, you beat my mother, and you embarrass me in front of my friends and everyone I care about. Give me one reason why I should spare you."

"Because you don't have it in you, to kill. You want to kill me don't you? But you can't!" He then stood up and looked Shishi in the eyes, "You're too pure. I find it delicious." Soon Shishi's skin returned to normal, "You're now out of Haki." Don looked to the other evil captains he had gathered with him, "Leave this place, I want to see how strong he can get." He then punches Shishi in the gut, Shishi gasped and hunched over, "Never forget this pain." Don whispered into Shishi's ear. Shishi then fell onto the ground, he looked up at Don and watched him walk away, he then fell dead asleep.

Shishi slowly woke up with a burning pain all over his body. He looked up at everyone around him, "Carameil...Pinku...Mom...Milion...Sanji..."

"Hey kid, that was pretty impressive what you did." Sanji said,

"No...I didn't even beat him..." Shishi looked down at himself, his entire upper body was wrapped in bandages, he then looked at his mother, her arm was in a cast, "Mom...are you?"

"I'm fine, we've all been super worried about you though." Nami said with a smile, "I'm glad to see you're okay. You took quite a beating."

"Never before have I felt so weak..." Shishi said as he laid his head back, he shook his head, "I'm sorry I put you all in danger..."

"Shishi, none of this was your fault." Pinku said grabbing his hand, "Even if you weren't onboard they still would have come and attacked us."

"At least you know what you need to do now." Carameil said, Shishi looked over to Carameil confused, "You need to work your ass off! You need to get stronger! And then one day you're going to bring that masked freak down!" Shishi pondered that for a minute, he smiled and nodded.

"Yosh!" He smiled, "Sounds like a plan. If I'm going to be King I can't have Evil in my ocean." He then sighed, he paused for a few seconds and looked around at everyone. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure." Nami said,

"How long have I been out...?"

"It's Wednesday."

"...I've been out since Friday...?"

"Yeah. You were totally drained. Getting you down here was a mess, you were like wet Spaghetti, you kept flopping everywhere." Carameil said, "Laying you down was easy, but it took a few days for your body to kind of reset to its original shape."

"I see...thank you..."

"By the way, I got you these." Nami said, she then handed him some posters, he held them in his hands, they were bounty posters for the three evil pirates that attacked them. The Pirate of the Undead, Demise. The pirate of Ice and Cold, Nitro, and finally the Blade Captain, Don Diego. Shishi smirked.

"Alrighty then...let's get us some bounty." Shishi said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Shishi walked above deck the next day once he was feeling better. His entire upper body was in bandage wrap, he looked around at the damage that was on the ship. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Carameil walked up from behind him and placed his hat on his head, Shishi turned and looked at her, he then put the hat on his back. "Hey."

"Feeling better?" She asked,

"I'm fine, just terribly sore."

"I see." She folded her arms and looked down, she sighed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry...but your shirt and vest were destroyed in the battle." He sighed.

"It's fine."

"We'll need something more durable for you to wear."

"Yeah."

"Yeah..." she then looked into his eyes, she went to say something but didn't. He sighed and then turned and walked away. He walked over to Nami and hugged her from behind, she then turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Hey." She said, "Feeling better?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough..."

"Shishi, you're fine." She then turned and placed her hand on his head and rubbed the top of his head, "You were as strong as you needed to be, but sitting around and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to get you anywhere." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, she frowned, "Hey, dont you dare cry on me."

"But so many of the crew died..."

"I know, it's why I've called up some friends." She smiled, his eyes widened.

"Friends?"

"Yep, Chopper as well as Robin."

"Really?" She nodded, he gave a small smile.

"They're on their way now, Bege is bringing them here."

"Chopper...Robin...I haven't seen them since-"

"Since you were a little boy." Nami smiles and gave him a wink, "You're gonna be okay." He nodded and smiled.

"Looks like we're getting the gang back together."

"It appears so." She smiled, "So how'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Gear Second."

"Hm?" He paused and thought about it for a minute, "I don't know, all I knew was that I definitely didn't want to die."

"I see."

"Yeah," He then smiled,

"And hey, you'll get to Gear Third in no time, and then Gear Fourth and so much beyond."

"Yosh!" He nodded, "Maybe even a Gear Fifth!"

"That would be impressive." It wasn't long before Bege and he crew arrived shortly next to the Straw Hat ship. Nami smiles over at Bege and waved. "Hey there!!!" Nami called, Bege smiled. He then walked over to the edge of his ship and looked at Nami.

"It's good to see you again." He said, he then looked over at Shishi, "Woah! Luffy what happened?!"

"No, that's not Luffy." Nami said with a laugh, "Believe it or not that's Shishi."

"WHAT?!?!! SHISHI?!!!!"

Shishi smiles and waved, "Hi!"

"How you've grown! You look just like your father!" Bege smirked, "I have a great deal of respect for your father, so if you're anything like him I suppose I have respect for you too." Shishi smiled, "Ah! I don't think you remember Pez now, do you?"

"Can't say I do."

"He used to baby sit you every once in a while when your dad And Bege would go out on one of their crazy exploits." Nami said to her son,

"Ooooh."

"Oi!! Pez!! Get out here and say hi!!" Bege called back, Carameil then walked over to Shishi as well as Pinku.

"Here, you dropped this." Pinku said to Shishi handing him his gun back, Shishi smiled and took it and placed it back in his belt.

"Thanks." Shishi smiled, Soon they heard footsteps. Shishi and his friends looked over as Pez walked over to them. Pez was tall and super muscular, unlike the weird shapes and sizes that his parents were he seemed to have more of a normal body. He had a tight white shirt on as well as a leather jacket, he had black boots with spurs on the back of them and he wore jeans. Like his father he had a large cigar in his mouth, his hair was greased back and he wore some sunglasses. Carameil's eyes instantly shaped to hearts and blood shot out her nose.

"H-H-H-HOT!!!!!" Carameil said as she fell backwards out cold. Pez smiles and removes his glasses and put them in his jacket.

"Thanks." He held up his thumb and fire came out of the top of it which he used to light his cigar, "You're pretty fiery too." Carameil about died.

"This is Pez! Hasn't he grown into a nice young man?" Bege asked Nami, Nami smiles and nodded.

"Yeah, he's a total ladies man now." Nami said with a smile, "Nice to see you again Pez."

"Good to see you too." He said with a smile, he then looked at Shishi, he smirked, "No don't tell me. Is that little Shishi?" Pez jumped onto the the Straw Hat ship, like his mother he was fairly tall. Shishi looked up at Pez in awe.

"Sugei..." Shishi said with a smile. Pez smiles down at Shishi, "How'd you get your powers?"

"I killed my Uncle Oven for murdering my grandfather and then I found his fruit and ate it. So technically I'm the new Oven."

"Sugei..."

"What about you? Your dad pass down his fruit?"

"Sure did! I even have gained Gear Second!"

"Awesome! Top shelf!" He said holding up his fist, Shishi jumped and fist bumped Pez.

"Pez!" Chiffon called, Pez swallowed, "What are you doing? You haven't even cleaned up your room."

"But mooooom..." he whined,

"No buts! Get back here now!"

"I'm a grown man!!!" Pez said as his voice cracked, he turned around, "I'm going to start journeying with the Straw Hats now!"

"Not until after you clean your room!"

He groaned, "You're embarrassing me!!!"

"The only one embarrassing someone is you! You're embarrassing me!!! NOW GET BACK HERE NOW AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM!!!!" Chills ran down everyone's spine.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Pez then jumped back on the other ship and went straight to his room to clean it.

"Sorry about him." Chiffon said, everyone went dead silent and all sat there awkwardly. Eventually Pez came back.

"My room is clean..."

"So if I check it then there's nothing on your floor?"

"Yes ma'am..."

"Good, now you can go with your friends." She kissed his cheek and Pez hopped over to the Straw Hat ship.

"Hey y'all!" A voice called, Nami looked over and smiled.

"Robin! Chopper!" Nami said with a smile super happy to see her friends. They came over and got back on the Straw Hat ship, "It's nice to see you again!" Nami said pulling Robin in for a hug, suddenly Sanji came up to Robin.

"ROBIN!!!!" His eyes became hearts and his nose started to bleed, Robin smiled and wrapped her arms around Sanji.

"I've missed you Sanji!" Robin said with a smile. Sanji was smiling too but for different reasons. Soon Chiffon came to edge of the boat with a present for Pez.

"Pez." She said, Pez turned around, "I got you something, your father and I wanted to give you this for your birthday but we want to give it to you now as a parting gift." Pez then caught the present, he opened the lid to the box and his eyes dazzled, there was several large cigars like his father had. "We love you son." Pez decided to play it cool, he closed the box and looked up at her, he then nodded.

"You too."

"YOU TOO?!?!! I AM YOUR MOTHER YOU BETTER SAY I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" Chills ran down everyone's spines again, "SAY IT! MOM I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!" Pez swallowed.

"Mom...I love you too."

Chiffon smiled, "Awww, how sweet. See you around!" And with that their ship quickly sailed away. Pez rubbed his forehead.

"Dude...your mom terrifies me." Shishi said,

"She terrifies everyone."

"Welp, now that we got the gang back together and a new member, now what?" Shishi asked his mother. She looked at him.

"Now, you need to get feeling better. We can't fight them again with you being in the banged up condition you are in."

"Yeah, but do you expect me to just sit around and do nothing?"

"Pretty much, the rest of us will come up with a plan of attack. Now which one should we attack first? The Ice Captain or the Captain of the Dead?"

"You can chose."

"Captain of the Dead it is."

"Cool!"

Shishi had spent the next couple of days healing as well as training. Nami had made stops for repairs as well as getting more stuff for Sanji to cook with. Carameil and Shishi never went on a date purely to the fact that Shishi forgot and Carameil was too busy being a love struck puppy over Pez and Milion, where Pinku was being...well...whatever she was over Shishi like no tomorrow. Pretty soon Shishi felt well enough that he removed the rest of the bandages from his body.

He walked above deck only to run into Pinku, "Ah! Pinku! What's up?"

"Oh..." she blushed, "Not much...Um...Shishi."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You see...the Sakura Festival is coming up and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the day with me...?"

"Sakura Festival?" He blinked a few times, "WAIT!! ITS THAT TIME OF THE YEAR ALREADY?!?!!!" She nodded, he then calmed down and smiled. "Sure, I'd love to spend the day with you."

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"Cool." She smiles, "I see that you're getting better."

"Yes, much better. I just need a shirt and stuff is all."

"Maybe we can get you one at the festival we are going too."

"Festival?"

"Yeah, your mom wants to celebrate since most of the Straw Hats are back together."

"Sounds like fun."

"Mhmm." Pinku smiles, she then blushed, "Shishi..."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"I...I like...I like..." she then looked into his eyes, she froze stiff and swallowed hard.

"You like???"

"Um..." she wanted to tell him, but couldn't, "I like your hat." He blinked a few times, she just gave him a nervous smile.

"Cool, Thanks." He smiled and patted her head before he walked off. Pinky groaned and then planted her face on the barrel next to her. Carameil took notice of her and walked over to him.

"You okay?" Carameil asked

"No..."

"What's up?"

"I can't tell Shishi I like him..."

"I can't believe that you like him, he's kind of dull."

"I guess...he's just super cute and he's really strong..."

"Just tell him you like him."

"I can't..."

"Then I'll tell him."

"No don't do that..."

"Why not?"

"What if he makes fun of me?"

"Shishi isn't the type to make fun of people." Carameil smiles, "Hey! How about this! Tonight is the festival, when you go out with him tell him how you feel!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Okay."

"Good!" Carameil smiled and went below deck. She was suddenly grabbed and pinned against the wall by Sanji, "Hey! Let me go! Aren't a little too young for you?!"

"Hold still." He said to her, he looked down into her eyes, she glared at him. He moved his hand and moves her bangs out of the way, his eyes suddenly widened, she had curls on her eyebrows, they were one was clockwise and was placed in the same spot as Sanji's, and the other one was a mirror image of the other one but curled counter clockwise.

"What are you doing you perv?!"

"Shut up." He then lifted her bangs, she had a third eye on her forehead only it was closed. She grit her teeth, she stomped on his foot causing him to let go. She put her bangs back and then shoved him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!!" She yelled at him, "WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A-"

"Your mother. What was her name?"

"WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?!?! YOU AREN'T GONNA SCREW MY MOM!!!!"

"Tell me brat."

Carameil froze, she swallowed, she then glared at him, "Pudding. Charlotte Pudding." She reaches in her bra and showed him the note, "See!" He took the note and looked at it. It was without a doubt Pudding's handwriting. He then handed it back to her.

"Get our of here."

"Whatever. And here I thought you were pretty cool." She put the note back and walked off. Sanji then stumbled against the wall, he wiped some tears and grit his teeth.

"So Pudding actually gave birth..." He then pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a picture of him and Pudding on their wedding day, "Our daughter is alive Pudding...I wish you could've been here to see her...she looks just like you..." he closed his eyes and snapped the pocket watch shut and put it away. He then walked up the stairs all the while he had a flashback.

 ***Flashback***

Pudding ran into the kitchen hardly being able to contain her excitement. "Sanji!" She said almost in a singing matter, Sanji turned from the dish he was making and smiled at her.

"Hello my love, dinner is almost ready."

"Mmm, it smells so good!"

"That's good, it's your favorite."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, I wanted to speak with you about something too."

"Alright, how about on the count of three we both say what we want to say."

"Alright."

"Okay, one, two, three." The two of them then spoke in unison.

"I want a baby." Sanji said,

"I'm pregnant." Pudding said. They both froze, They then both smiled. "Surprise!" She said with a smile, Sanji smiled back at her. Soon a knock came from the door.

"I wonder who that could be?"

"I'll get it." Pudding then walked over to the door, she opened it and suddenly screamed. Sanji ran into the other room, he saw a figure standing in the door. He had Pudding in a choke hold.

"Pudding!" He went to attack.

"Black-Leg, stand down. Or your, "wife" will die." The figure said, Sanji paused. He swallowed hard and then he stopped, "Stupid boy." The sound of a slash was heard followed by blood.

"NO!!!" Sanji screamed.

Nine months had passed. Sanji hadn't done much, he mostly stayed alone in his and Pudding's house laying on the couch. "Sanji." Sanji looked up and saw Luffy, Sanji stood up and walked over to him. He quickly collapsed onto Luffy in a mess, "I'm sorry Sanji, truly I am. I can't imagine the pain you must be in."

"I stood down...i stood down like an idiot while that monster he..."

"Beating yourself up isn't going to help anything. But I've come with news." He pulled out a piece of paper, it was a bounty poster, "The man who we suspect killed putting is a man in a metal mask known as Don Diego. No one knows where this guy came from...but he's dangerous. His bounty is nearly a billion, he shows up and vanished without a sight leaving only bloodshed." Sanji looked at the poster, "I'm thinking of getting the gang back together to hunt him down, You game?"

"When we find this guy...promise me I can kick him so hard he sees the curvature of the earth." Sanji then took his cigar out and used it to burn to the poster.

 ***End Flashback***

 **15 Years Ago**

Meanwhile in an entire different part of the world Pudding had just given birth to Sanji's child. Pudding kissed the little one on the forehead. "Miss Charlotte I-" the Doctor started.

"It's Mrs. Vinsmoke."

"Yes...Mrs. Vinsmoke, the man who attempted to murder you is still at large. For the safety of yourself and your baby, you two might have to separate, and you need to go into deep hiding."

"I can't just do that, Sanji is probably still looking for me."

"My sources say that he's not."

"Well your sources are wrong!" Pudding said as tears formed in her eyes, "He loves me, he's going to come back...he has too."

"Does he even know where you are right now?"

"...no..."

"There isn't much time, Don Diego could be plotting a course here as we speak." The Doctor went to take the baby,

"No wait!" Pudding said, "Just...let me look at her...one more time please."

"I'll give you five minutes." He then turned and left the room and left Pudding and the infant alone. The baby girl made a small noise and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello little one..." Pudding said with a weak smile, "I want you to know that I love you very much...nothing can ever stop me from loving you...you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me...and your dad loves you very much too." The baby made a cute squeal. Pudding then closed her eyes and started to cry.

 **Present Day**

Carameil sat on the East side of the ship looking down at the sea. She pulled out her note and she read it over and over. "What is it about him that's so wonderfully but impossibly familiar..." she said to herself as Sanji came to her mind. She put the note away and then she sighed. "What is he to me? Is he some stranger...or is he actually someone I know..." Nami took observation of Carameil and she walked over to her.

"What's got you so blue kid?" She asked, Carameil just shook her head.

"That man...the blonde one...Sanji..." she sighed, "What is he to me?"

"Have you asked him?"

"No...I'm too scared...but when he looked at me, it's like he recognized me." She sighed, "He knew exactly where my eyebrows curled...and he knew that I have a third eye. I don't know if he's a fan of mine, or if I should stay away from him, or if he is some pedophile or what..."

"Well, Sanji's not a pedophile, he definitely goes for women his age." Nami said, "You can stay away from him, but granted that normally just ends in several hours of relaxation. And I don't know, have you done anything to make him your fan?"

"No! I don't even know the guy!"

"I see." Nami sighed, "Look, this isn't my place telling you this...but long ago Sanji lost someone."

"Who?"

"His wife and his daughter. His wife gave him great love and he gave her everything in return. He found out she was pregnant...and that's when he lost her. Later his wife reached out to Luffy and I...she told us not to tell Sanji of her whereabouts, but she said that she had a daughter."

"Was that daughter me...?" Carameil asked looking Nami in the eyes, Nami only smiled.

"I don't know," she shook her head, "We didn't get a description, or anything on this baby, just that she had a daughter."

"I see..." Carameil said as she shakily breathed out, "I need to know Nami...I don't know where I came from and I don't know what he is to me."

"Then maybe spend time with him, get to know him. He's really a great guy once you get to know him."

"I'm sure he is..." she sighed and looked back down into the ocean. "Do you ever miss your husband...?"

"Luffy?" She sighed, "Yep, every second of every day." She then smiled, "But when I look at my son, when he smiles and laughs, it's like I'm with Luffy all over again when we first set foot on this ship all those years ago." She then faced Carameil, "And hey, if Sanji's not your dad I'll adopt you." Carameil laughed softly.

"Thanks, but I'm better off alone."

"Suit yourself." Nami then winked at her and walked away. Pretty soon they made it to their stop where the Sakura Festival was going to be held. Shishi took off with Pinku straight to the center of the festival. The two looked around in awe.

"Shishi, What should we do first?"

"There's a lot, Hey let's play a few games!"

"Sure!"

They then ran off and played several carnival games. Shishi didn't know it yet but he was slowly developing feelings for Pinku. Pinku then stopped at a vendor, she walked into the tent and looked around. She then spotted a red leather vest with an awesome picture of a lion on the back of it. It looked about Shishi's size. She then found the person running the tent, "Excuse me?" Pinku said politely, "How much is that Lion vest?" He sat up and looked at it,

"What?! You want that one there?!"

"Mhmm!"

"Well..."

"Is it not for sale? I'm sorry..."

"No! No! It's for sale! It's just that, no one has wanted to buy it before."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's really old, but it's sturdier than steel itself and as light as silk! It's the perfect collectors item!!"

"Can I have it please?!" She asked, she reached in her pockets and pulled out all her sacks of money, "This is how much I have! Is it enough?!" The man's eyes widened, he gave a gentle chuckle.

"Here," he opened one of the sacks and took out some coins, "You seem like a girl with good taste, so you give me...this much." He said as he sorted five coins into his right hand, "And as a special gift for you I'll throw in a matching kimono for the night of the festivities."

"It's a deal!" Pinku said excitedly. Meanwhile Shishi was outside the tent looking around for Pinku.

"Pinku...Pink! Pinky! Pinkaroo where are you?!" As soon as he had used up all the pink puns he could Pinku came out of the tent. He suddenly jumped and looked over at her, "Ah! There you are!"

"Sorry!" She then showed him the vest, "Here! I got you this!"

"Woooah...sugei..." he took the vest and then put it on, "Hm. Hmmmmm."

"Well?"

"It fits nicely! And it's pretty comfortable too!" He said putting his hat on his back. She smiled at him, he then looked at the kimono she was wearing. "Woah, nice dress."

"It's a kimono."

"Yeah, nice dress."

She blushed and then laughed at his silliness. "Come on! Let's go get something to eat!"

"Okay!" Food. Now that was something Shishi always said yes to. Pinku took his hand and they went around to the food vendors, Shishi gasped when he saw a cheeseburger stand, he pumped his fists into the air, "YOSH!!!!" He quickly ran over, he was suddenly grabbed by the collar.

"Hey kid," Shishi turned around to the person who had a hold of him, "There's a line."

"A line...?" He turned his head around, his jaw literally dropped to the floor. The line was extremely massive. Pinku walked over to him.

"Come on, let's stand in line." She said grabbing his jaw and closing it, Shishi sighed and walked to the back of the line with her. Shishi waited impatiently, Pinku had done up her hair into a neat little bun while she was putting her kimono on and she was hoping Shishi would notice. She took some loose hair and tucked it behind her ear, she blushed and looked away from him. "Shishi...there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"What is it?" He asked turning to face him, she then looked into his eyes, her eyes dazzled. Fireworks went off behind Shishi's head causing Pinku to fall even more in love with him.

"I..." she said, "I like..." she then shut her eyes and softly puckered her lips.

"Oi, Pinku." She opened her eyes and looked infront of her, the line had moved, "You comin' or what?" She swallowed and moved in line and stood next to Shishi. The two of them stood in line in silence. She then turned and faced him again.

"Shishi...something has been on my mind since we met..."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Oh...well..." she blushed, "You See I've kind of got a-" suddenly Shishi's palm hit her face. Pinku was extremely confused.

"Sorry, there was a mosquito. It was going to bite you." He said removing his hand, he looked at his palm, "Yep! Got it!"

"Oh..." they then sat there in silence again as the line moved. "I'll just tell him later..." she thought. It took nearly two hours but they made it to the front of the line. Although when they made it the shop had closed down for the night and Shishi about died. Luckily Pinku has found an alternative for Shishi so he didn't starve. The two of them spent as much time as they could at the festival before resturning to the ship to watch the fireworks. They say next to each other and watched the different fireworks go off. "Shishi..."

"Yeah?" He said not looking away from the fireworks.

"I think that..." she then looked at him and sighed, maybe she shouldn't tell him, "If it's up to me...I think that you'd be an awesome Pirate King." She nodded and then got up and started to walk away. She suddenly stopped when Shishi grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

She turned and faced him, she blushed heavily. "Shishi...I've been trying to tell you something but...I don't think you'd understand."

"Well, try me."

She swallowed hard, she then walked closer to him, she looked up into his eyes. "I really like..." she then choked on her words again. She cleared her throat, she then just placed her hands on the side of his face and then stood on her toes and kissed him. Shishi's eyes widened, he was confused, but at the same time secretly thrilled. Pinku then pulled away, "That's what I've been trying to tell you Shishi...I like you and I deeply care about you..." she then looked down shyly, "You flooded my mind from the moment you showed up on my father's ship...I agreed to go with you because I wanted to be with you..." she then looked at him, she then gasped when suddenly Shishi brought her in for a hug.

"I don't return your feelings...at least not right now...I can't...with everything that's going on I have to stay focused...for now let's stay friends okay?"

To her surprise Pinku actually smiled, "Yeah, friends."

Meanwhile Carameil slept below deck, she shivered at the cold night touching her skin. Eventually she felt something warm wrap around her. She opened her eyes slightly to see Sanji leave, she then looked at saw that Sanji had put his jacket on her. Carameil just sighed and she fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**14 Years Ago**

Luffy paced nervously. The doctor outside of Nani's room sighed, "I'm sorry, childbirth for her will be extremely painful and she might not make it, no matter how much we numb her up."

"You have to try something." Luffy said, "Please, I can't lose her."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do-"

"Please!" Luffy grabbed the Doctor by the shirt, "There has to be something. Please...I love her."

The Doctor sighed, "There's something we can try."

"Tell me what."

"We can use Haki, we can erase the pain and memory of childbirth. The side effect is that she won't remember any of the pregnancy."

Luffy pauses, he swallows and thinks for a minute. He runs his hand through his hair. "Do it." The doctor nodded. After Nami had given birth Luffy walked into the room, he looked over at her. She was cradling his son in her arms, she smiled down at the baby. She then looked over at Luffy.

"Come here, your son wants to meet you." Luffy swallowed, he walked over to Nami and knelt down at her bedside. "He looks just like you," Nami said with a smile, Luffy smiles and gives his finger to the baby.

"Hey little guy." He then looked at Nami, "How do you feel?"

"Tired...sore...I don't remember much from childbirth which is fine..." she yawned. Luffy smiles.

"I'm glad you're okay." He then looked down at the baby, "What should we name him?"

"I was thinking maybe you can give him his name. Whatever you'll pick I'll love."

"Hm." He looked at the baby, his hair seemed to look almost like a little lions mane, "Shishi." Luffy said, Nami smiled.

"I love it, it's adorable."

"Hey Shishi! I'm your dad!"

"Sh! Don't wake him!" Nami said with a slight laugh. Later Shishi stepped outside, he was greeted by Sanji.

"Well? How is she?" Sanji asked,

"Nami's fine, so is my kid."

"Little girl?"

"No, a son." Luffy smiles, "I can't wait to take him out to sea."

"Yeah, maybe you'll finally become Pirate King."

Luffy chuckled, "Yeah, maybe."

"Here." Sanji handed Luffy a cigar, "You earned it."

"Thanks." Luffy put the cigar in his mouth, he lit it and breathed in and suddenly coughed and choked. Sanji laughed as Shishi spat out the cigar. "How on Earth do you smoke those?"

"The Vinsmokes are immune to smoking."

"I can tell..." Luffy said almost dead, Sanji just smirked.

"Seriously, I'm proud of you man."

"Thanks..." he cleared his throat, "I've gotten a few leads on Don Diego."

"What have you got?"

"My sources tells me he lives on an uncharted island. So going in there will be a suicide mission."

"That's good, I've got nothing else to live for."

"That's not true," he smiled, "I'm sure Shishi would love it if you taught him Black-Leg."

"He's your son Luffy, he's going to grow up and be like you."

"I hope not, I'm always getting in trouble."

"Then he'll be like Nami."

"That would be terrifying." Luffy said with a smile, "Don't tell her I said that."

"My lips are sealed."

Meanwhile in the confines of her room Nami cradled the baby Shishi in her arms and all she could do was smile at him. He then started to cry, "Oh no, sh..." she started to bounce the baby, she started to him a tune. Shishi calmed down and then looked up at his mother, "Did you like that?" He then sneezes and he started to cry again, "Sssssh, it's okay." She then starts to sing him a lullaby.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_

 _Rest your head close to my heart_

 _Never to part_

 _Baby of mine_

 _Little one, when you play_

 _Don't you mind what they say_

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

 _Never a tear_

 _Baby of mine_

 _From your head to your toes_

 _You're so sweet, goodness knows_

 _You are so precious to me_

 _Cute as can be_

 _Baby of mine_

 **Present Day**

Shishi laid below deck in his small corner on a sack of sawdust. Soon Carameil came downstairs, she walked over to him. "Hey," he looked at her then looked back to the ceiling, "What's wrong?"

"Pinku...she..."

"She what?"

"Kissed me."

"Is that bad?"

"No, I just..." He sighed, "She has feelings for me."

"I've been trying to tell you."

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"You okay?" She asked sitting next to him, he shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm too focused to have feelings right now. I can't let her distract me."

"Then include her," Carameil said, "When you do something do it with her." Shishi just sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry you feel this way. But Pinku likes you, and you can't stop that." She then went to take his hand but Shishi moves it away. Carameil sighed, "Your mom thinks we're getting close to a place that might lead us to Demise."

"What makes you say that?"

"There's a lot of sunken ships."

"What?" He asked sitting up, she nodded.

"Come see." She took him above deck and then showed him the water. He frowned, lots of ships were just beneath the water's surface.

"This looks bad," Shishi said, suddenly the stench of death filled his nose. His face twisted in disgust, he then looked to the front of the ship. There was an all black ship that seemed to be made of rotting and cracking wood. "There it is." He then walked to the front of the ship, he squinted getting a closer looking at it.

"Don't rush in there head strong." Nami said walking over to him, "That'll get you killed." Shishi looked at his mother, "I'm not sure what the best way to combat them would be."

"Hit them until they're dead."

"They're already dead Shishi."

"Well I'll just kill them harder." Shishi said with a smile, he then looked at his mom, she didn't seem right. "You okay mom?"

"Just thinking..." she said with a sigh.

"About what?"

"How much I miss your dad." She said, "He died right in front of me...I don't want you to die in front of me too." Tears started to fall down her face, Shishi frowned and then hugged her.

"I'm going to be fine, I promise."

 **8 years ago**

Shishi walked out of his room and into the dark hallway. He heard voices in the living room and saw the glow of a fire, he walked down the hall and came to the living room. He saw Luffy talking with Nami, "Momma? Poppa? What's going on?" He asked, Luffy turned to Shishi.

"Hey skipper, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Shishi said rubbing his eyes,

"Mm," Luffy then walked over to him and picked him up, "You're getting freaking huge you little brat!" Luffy then carried Shishi over to the couch and sat down with him, "So why can't you sleep? Bad dreams?"

"No, I'm just not tired."

"I see,"

"Why are you awake?"

"Well..." Luffy sighed, "Poppa and uncle Sanji have business to take care of, but I'll be back in the morning by the time you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Mhmm." Luffy said with a nod, Shishi smiled at his father and Luffy smiled back. "So head to bed, momma will be by to tuck you in shortly."

"Will you be there too?"

"No, I've got stuff to take care of."

"Alright." He sighed,

"What's wrong Skipper?"

"I dunno."

"Alright," he set Shishi down, "Now get to bed, I'll be here in the morning." Shishi nodded and then went back to his room. Nami sighed.

"Why would you lie to him?"

"I didn't lie to him."

"Yes you did Luffy," she said, "You somehow used all of your Haki to remove the Gomu Gomu fruit from your system to give to Shishi, and now you're just a normal human. Going after Don Diego is a suicide mission Luffy!"

"Nami," he stood up and grabbed onto her hands, "I've lived a full life."

"No you haven't!" She said, "Our son is still young! He needs his father! And I need my husband!" She then started to sob, Luffy frowned. He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I'll always be with you."

That very next morning Nami sat on the couch in tears. Sanji and a few of the other Straw Hats were in the room with her. It wasn't long before little Shishi woke up and walked into the living room, he then saw his mother crying on the couch and frowned. "Momma? What's wrong?" He then got up on the couch, he shook her, she then wrapped her arms around him. "Where's Poppa?" Little did Shishi know that his father came home beaten nearly to death from Don Diego, he then died in his mother's arms and the morgue came by collected his body. The Straw Hats were here for support. "Momma, Where's Poppa?"

 **Present Day**

Shishi looked ahead at the old decaying ship of Demise. He folded his arms and all he could do was glare at it. Carameil walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "What's the plan?" Carameil asked.

"I want you to stay on the ship here."

"What?! No way!"

"I don't want you or Pinku getting hurt. Pez, Milion, Sanji, and I will all go and investigate and get what we can."

"No, no, no!" She grabbed his arm, he turned and looked at her, "We're a team Shishi! Wether you like it or not I am going with you!"

"No. You're not!" He said pulling his arm away,

"YES I AM!!!" She grabbed him again this time harder, "I'VE ALREADY LOST MY MOM AND MY DAD!!!! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE MY BEST FRIEND!!!!" He just glared at her.

"Fine. But I'm not responsible for you." It wasn't long before they boarded the ship. The several undead pirates all looked at Shishi as he walked to the center of the boat. Shishi suddenly stopped, "I'm here for Demise." He said, "Does anyone know where he is?" The men just all groaned, "Gee thanks..." Shishi sighed,

"Shishi, I don't think this is Demise's ship." Milion said looking around, "Something seems off."

"I agree," Pez said lighting his cigar, "Something is off."

"Well keep your guard up." Shishi said. Soon the sound of wood creaking came. "What was that? Did someone step on something?"

"I literally haven't moved." Pez said, the cream came again.

"Whoever is doing that stop it!" Shishi said,

"NO ONE IS MOVING!!!!" Everyone said to him, Shishi sighed. The creak came again, Shishi spun around and glared at them. "NO ONE IS-" They then stopped.

"No one is what?" Shishi asked, soon a disgusting exhale was heard from behind Shishi. Hairs on the back of Shishi's neck stood up and he covered his nose at the stench of death. He slowly turned around and saw Demise standing over him. Demise has paple skin, his lips were cracked and black, his face had maggots crawling out of it. His eyes were red and his hair floated around his head almost as if he was under water. His breathing was rough and hoarse, his body was large, and Shishi could see his bones, and his stomach had a hole in it so Shishi could see rats living inside his stomach. He wore a black captains coat that looked like it had been burned. "Ew..." Shishi said almost about to puke.

"I see you've found your way into my ship." Demise said as a black liquid poured from his nose and mouth. Shishi swallowed hard, "How can I help ye?"

"I have no business with you. I'm purely looking for Don Diego myself."

"Mmm, good old Don Diego." Demise smirked, "Are ye after his REAL identity?"

"Real identity...?"

"Don Diego is like...like a codename, I know his real name however."

"I don't care for his real name...I care for his whereabouts!" Shishi grabbed his collar, "Tell me where he is!" Shishi quickly removed his hand as some of the black liquid dripped onto his hand."

"Now why would I tell ye?"

"Because if you don't, then we'll just tear this ship apart until you do!"

"Mhmm." Demise glared at him, he then placed his old hand on Shishi's shoulder, "Well, ye'll never find him at the rate ye're goin' now."

"Wait...you're going to tell us?"

"Yes, ye see, I don't have any business with Don Diego. I simply helped ambushed ye because he promised me something that I have been seeking for a long time."

"And that is?" Shishi asked trying to pull away, but the dead man had a strong grip on Shishi's shoulder.

"Another chance to live my life," he said, "Ye see, my crew and I were slaughtered mercilessly by a pirate hunter, one that was so deadly that none of us dare speak his name."

"I see."

"Ye'll need something to help ye find Don Diego."

"What is it?"

"Hold out yer hand." He said, Shishi then held up his hands getting ready to receive what Demise has for him. The dead man coughed, he coughed and hacked until suddenly black liquid came from his mouth and into Shishi's palms. Shishi's hair stood straight up, and Carameil passed out. The black liquid drained through Shishi's hands and there was a folded piece of paper and a key. Shishi swallowed still extremely grossed out that Demise just vomited in his hands. "That there, is the key to the Icelends, where ye will find Nitro. I'd go myself but, well look at me, I'm old and frail." Little did Shishi know that Demise was leading all of them to a death trap, not even Sanji knew. "Can ye do that for me?" Shishi slowly nodded. "Good. Now scram." And with that the few of them then went back to the Straw Hat ship without a second though. Shishi stayed in his frozen position of terror with the same frightened look on his face.

They got on board and Nami smiled at them, "Well? Nice adventure?" She then covered her nose, "Jesus! You all smell terrible!"

"If you think that's bad get a whiff of Shishi." Sanji said, Nami smelled the top of Shishi's head as he walked by. She about died.

"ALL OF YOU GO WASH OFF RIGHT NOW!!!!" She said as she quickly covered her nose. They all nodded, they went below deck to the bath room. They filled the tubs and all got in the water, Pez looked over at Shishi.

"Shishi, You Alright? You've had the same expression since well...you know."

"Yep...Fine...never better..." he said still a bit traumatized. Meanwhile in the women's bath room Pinku sat in the large tub across from Carameil. Carameil looked over at Pinku and smiled.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Pinku asked,

"I heard you gave Shishi a kiss."

"Yeah..I did." She said with a blush and smile,

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah...his lips are super soft."

"That's good." Carameil smiles and laid back, she then looked Pinku up and down, "Hm."

"Hm what?"

"That's a pretty flat chest you've got there."

Pinku blushed of embarrassment, she sank down into the water a bit more so she was almost just a head, "F-Flat chest...?"

"Yep. Most men find it unattractive."

"R-Really...?"

"Yep."

"...oh..." Pinku then looked at Carameil's chest. Her boobs were massive and Pinku couldn't help but feel jealous. "At least my boobs aren't the size of beach balls..." Pinku said softly,

"What was that?" Carameil asked unable to hear what Pinku said,

"Just talking to myself..."

"Oh."

Shishi sat in the bath. He was the last on there, the water had gotten cold but he didn't mind. Soon Chopper walked in the room, "Oh! Shishi! I didn't think you were still bathing!" Shishi sighed.

"What's wrong with me Chopper?"

"What do you mean? Are you sick?"

"I don't know..." Shishi laid against the tub and slid downwards into it more, "I just don't know what to feel..." Chopper frowned, "It's the Anniversary of my dad dying today..." Shishi said as tears formed in his eyes, "...I want to continue his dream but..." tears ran down his face and he closed his eyes. Chopper frowned even more.

"Hey it's okay. You're Captain Luffy's son!"

"I know I am Chopper...I just don't feel like I'm worthy..."

"Hey, dont cry." Chopper said, "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"And what if it's not?"

"Things are always okay as long as I say they are!" Chopper sighed, "You miss your dad, I can see that, I miss him too, he was my best friend."

"Mine too..."

"But you can't let this stop you! You're surrounded by family and friends and people who love you!" The word love echoes in Shishi's mind, "That's what you have to treasure most in life." Treasure. Suddenly images of Pinku flooded his head, he sat up and opened his eyes.

"Pinku!!"

"What...?"

Shishi quickly hopped out of the bathtub, he quickly got his clothes on, "Thanks Chopper!!!" He then turned and ran. He ran clear to Pinku's bunk, he knocked as fast as he could. Soon Pinku opened the door.

"Shishi?"

Shishi grabbed her by the face and planted a kiss on her lips, Pinku blushed heavily, "You're my most sacred treasure!" Her eyes sparkled. "No matter what happens I will always be here for you! But right now I'm focused on catching Don Diego and I can't do that without you help!" He smiled, "Please."

"Shishi!" She then wrapped her arms around him, "Of course I'll help you!"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _This is the halfway point of this arc. Like yeah I know it's kind of short / but I didn't plan for this arc to be super super long but the next arc is going to take place a year after this and has the return of one of the greatest One Piece villains of all time!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Shishi opened the folded piece of paper the Demise had coughed up into his mouth. The paper was a map, there was an island called Steel Island with a massive circle around it. Shishi then looked at the key, the key looked like a sword. Which must've been some sort of clue. Shishi laid the map down on the ground and sat down and looked at it, he scratched the side of his head. Soon Nami came below deck and she spotted him, "Hey," she smiled and walked over to him, she sat next to him, "What you looking at?"

"A map that'll lead us to Don Diego, but I can't figure it out."

"Well first off, its upside down and sideways." Nami said with a smile as she flipped the map to the right side, "There you go." She looked it over, "Hmm...so he's there on Steel Island Huh?"

"Yep, I don't know how to get there."

"From our current position that's a three day trip."

"Three days?!"

"Yep." Nami said, "While we go, and since Sanji is here, maybe you could brush up your Black-Leg skills."

"I suppose,"

"Go on, as his student you need to someday surpass him."

"But I need to-"

"Shishi," She said placing her hand on his, "Go." Shishi sighed, he nodded and then he went above deck and found Sanji. He smiled and walked up to Sanji.

"Sanji." Sanji turned and looked at him.

"What's up."

"My mom sent me up here to brush up my Black-Leg skills."

"Oh really?" Sanji smirked, "Sounds great. Show me what you've got." Sanji removed his cigar and tossed it aside.

"Yosh!" Shishi stretches out first before he then charged with a spying kick to Sanji's face, Sanji quickly bent over backwards avoiding the attack with ease, Shishi grit his teeth in frustration, he then used Sky Walk to bounce back and spin to perform a kick to the back of Sanji's head. Sanji vent forward, Sanji smirked. His student definitely had the speed and motivation, but lacked most of the skill. Shishi landed only to have Sanji deliver and Axe Kick to his face. Shishi stumbled backwards, Sanji folded his arms.

"Tighten up, your form is lose and sloppy. Try again." Shishi nodded, he then charged and jumped in the air and swung his legs performing a scissor kick, Sanji jumped and kicked his inner thigh causing Shishi to fall straight to the ground in pain. Shishi then stood up, he got back a few inches before he performed a 540 Spinning Hook Kick, Sanji raised his leg and blocked. Sanji then thrusted his leg forward kicking Shishi in the face, Shishi slid backwards and eventually he tripped and landed flat on his back. "You've stopped training since the last time I was here haven't you? I'm disappointed." Shishi sat up and then got back onto his feet. Shishi charged and performed a quick Tornado Axe Kick hitting Sanji square in the face, Sanji stepped backwards, he then smirked at his student, "Ah, looks like you possibly still got it."

"It was never gone to begin with!" Shishi said with a confident smile. He then charged and swung his leg around for a Roundhose Kick, Sanji backhanded Shishi's attack and then sent a powerful knee strike to Shishi's face. If Shishi wasn't made of rubber he'd be sure that his nose would definitely be broken. Shishi screamed and swung another kick at Sanji striking him in the side, Shishi then jumped and spun performing a Butterfly Kick to Sanji's face. Sanji rolled across the deck before he slid and spun back up onto his feet. He smirked and ran forwards Shishi at a high speed and and performed two quick Axe Kicks to Shishi's face, before he performed a mighty Roundhouse Kick sending Shishi flying across the deck. Shishi crashes into a barrel, he went to get up but couldn't. He was in immense pain. Sanji walked over to him and helped Shishi up.

"Not bad, you need to keep training." Sanji said putting another cigar in his mouth and lighting it. He took a puff of smoke and removed the cigar, "Until then, I'll be somewhere where you can find me." Sanji turned and walked away to go beneath deck. He was then jumped on and kissed by Nami, Sanji's eyes turned to hearts and his nose dropped blood. He then pulled away from her, she gave him a smile.

"Sorry." She said, "I just have been thinking."

"About what?" Sanji asked completely love struck.

"We've been spending the past eight to seven years wondering if you and I will ever work out, and even longer before that. We're both adults, maybe we should make it official."

"Of cour-" he then paused, he then snapped out of his love struck state, "Wait a minute...are you serious?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be serious?"

"Just wondering," he said, "I don't want Shishi to think I'm some kind of pervert."

"You've always been a pervert Sanji." Nami said with a giggle, he smiled.

"I suppose so." He then looked around, he grabbed her arm gently and took her into a spare bedroom, he then closed the door and locked it.

"Sanji? Are you alright?"

"I've found her Nami."

"Found who...?"

He took out a picture of him and Pudding and he looked down at it, "Pudding...she survived somehow, she gave birth and I had a daughter." He turned and looked at Nami, "And she's on this ship."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, it's that one girl, the uptight one with beach balls for boobs."

"Oh, Carameil."

He nodded, "Yes her."

"She said something about that the other day." Nami said with a smile, "Sanji, it she is most certainly your daughter then you need to tell her. She believes that you mean something to her but she can't put her finger on it."

"How do I go about that?"

"Well let her know easily, don't just rip the band aid off."

"I see, I suppose I can do that." He then put the picture away. He smiled and walked up to her, "Thank you, Nami."

"You're welcome." She smiled back at him, he put his hand on the back of her head running his fingers through her hair, he put his other hand on her waist. He gently pulled her head back and pulled her close to him and the two of them kissed.

 **7 Years Ago**

Sanji And Nami burst into Nami's house. They both had gone out for a drink, mostly to hang out, but they ended up playing several drinking games. Nami started laughing, "What's so funny?" Sanji asked,

"I just can't believe you judged the man behind the counter on how he makes Jell-O shots...and then after that you lunges behind the counter and made gourmet Jell-O that tasted like a five course meal!" She continued to laugh.

"what can I say? The Jell-O was just plain Lime!" Nami then tripped and the two of them then fell onto the couch in the living room. "Wow, what a rush." Sanji said with a laugh.

"Yeah!" Nami said, she then rolled on top of him, "And for my next trick, I'm going to make my clothes disappear!"

"Wit! What about Shishi?!"

"Sssssssshsshhhhhhhsssssush!" She said wiping her finger all over her face before putting them on his lips, "Shishi's asleep, he'll never knooow..."

"Nami..." he sat up causing Nami to sit on his lap, "I've loved you since the moment I met you...but I always thought you had a thing for Luffy..."

"I know.." she smiled, "I loved you too, but honestly I thought you'd be happier with Pudding...or maybe Robin."

"Really? Robin?"

"At least I didn't say Chopper." She said with a giggle, Sanji laughed too. They then looked into each other's eyes, they couldn't tell if they were really really drunk, or having a moment. "Sanji...you know how we never went for it?"

"Mhmm..."

"Maybe we should have," She said, she then put her face closer to his, "Maybe we should now~" They then started kissing which then lead to them making out. Nami then started to slowly unbutton his shirt before she removed his jacket and then his shirt. Sanji broke the kiss to remove Nami's top. They went back to kissing and pressed their bodies against each other feeling the warm ness of each other's bodies. Sanji then realized what was going on and pulled away.

"Nami...we can't...I can't...you can't..."

"Why not?"

"...it's been a year since Luffy died...and Pudding..I still..."

"Sanji Stop, we're both adults...we can do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want..."

"Don't you miss Luffy...don't you miss waking up next to him...?" Nami sighed, she then got off of him and put her top back on. She then got up and went to the kitchen, "Nami...Wait I didn't mean to say that..." he got up and followed her. Nami leaned on the counter with her face over the sink. "Nami..." he walked over to her and she then started to tear up.

"I miss Luffy...I really do...I miss him more than anything else in this world..." she wiped the tears forming in her eyes, "Shishi thinks his dad dying is my fault because I let Luffy go out with everyone...and then Luffy never came home..."

"Nami..." he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I care about you...really I do...but I'm not going to be your rebound." He sighed, "Look, I had a fun time hanging out with you tonight, but let's just stay friends okay? You know where to find me if you ever need anything." He then turned and left.

 **Present Day**

Carameil laid on the bed in her bunk. It wasn't long before Sanji came by and leaned on the doorframe. She looked over at him, she then sat up, "Oh, it's you."

"Can we talk?" Sanji asked her, "I have answers that you're looking for." She nodded and then moved over and patted the bed next to her. He walked in and sat next to her, "Your mother, what was her name?"

"Charlotte Pudding."

"I see, how do you know that?"

"This note." Carameil reaches into her shirt and pulled out the note and handed it to him, he took the note and read over it. He smiled, "Yeah, this is her hand writing alright."

"What was she like? You know her."

"I more than just know her Carameil." He then took the picture of him and Pudding and gave it to her, "She was my wife. When I last saw her, she told me she was pregnant." She then looked at the picture, she then looked to Sanji who was already looking at her with a warm smile, "You really have your mothers eyes, all three of them." He then moved his hair showing her his eyebrow curl, "And the Vinsmoke family eyebrow curl." She swallowed hard.

"...you're my dad...?"

"I believe so, yes."

"..." she looked him up and down, she swallowed and then she moved closer to him. She hesitated but then wrapped her arms around Sanji clinging onto him in a tight hug. Sanji smiled and hugged her back.

"There there, you're alright." He smiled, "Is there anything you'd like to know about either me or your mother?"

"Not now...just hold me."

He smiled, "Alright."

Meanwhile above deck Shishi sat on the edge of the boat looking up at the sky. "Hey kid," Shishi looked over as Robin walked up to him with some drinks in her hand.

"HOLY CRAP HER FOREHEAD IS HUGE!" He thought to himself, he then smiled and said, "Ah, Robin-San."

"Here." She smiled and handed him a glass, "Don't worry, it's just Lemonade."

"Ah, thank you." He took the glass and then took a drink.

"Thought I would come say Hi, I haven't really seen you in years, you look great."

"Thanks."

"You know, I had a son, he'd be a little older than you are now."

"I didn't know that."

"Me and him don't talk much these days, since he started journeying on his own I rarely speak to him."

"What's his name? And how old is he?"

"He's about twenty now, and his name is Suzume." She smiled and took a sip of her drink, "He reminds of me of his dad, mostly in his smile."

"Suzume..." he said to himself as he looked at the ice and the lemon slice in his drink.

"Yeah,he says he wants to search the world for the perfect treasure, and then one day bring it back to me."

"That's nice, I've never really thought of doing something for my mother before."

"Well maybe you should, Nami loves nice things."

"Yeah, I just don't know what to get her."

"Well, it can be something large, or something smaller and from the heart."

"Mm." he took another sip, "How old are you?" Robin froze and nearly spat out her Lemonade. She swallowed and wiped her mouth.

"I'm about fifty now."

"Fifty?!"

"Mhmm, I had my son when I was thirty-two, and he's twenty now so that would make me fifty-two."

"You honestly don't look a day over thirty."

She smiled, "That's very kind of you," she took a container out of her pocket, "This Modo Modo Beauty Cream is really what I have to thank, it makes me look a lot younger."

"Modo Modo Cream?" He took the container and looked at the label, "My mom could use some, where did you get it?"

"I got it off the black market, next place we stop I can take you to get her some." She smiled and took the container back, soon Pez walked up to them. "Hello Pez."

"Hey! I just came by to give something to Shishi!"

"Whatchu got?!" Shishi asked spinning around to face him. Pez smiled and handed Shishi a small box, Shishi took it and opened it, Shishi's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head, "AH! A DEN DEN MUSHI!" The snail then looked up at Shishi and frowned, it then turned around facing away from him, Shishi glared intensely at the snail. Pez gave a soft laugh.

"Don't worry, it'll warm up to you eventually." Soon a loud squawk was heard. A pelican then landed next to Shishi, Shishi looked over at the bird.

"Mail Call!" The pelican said, it then opened its mouth showing a letter, Shishi took the letter and saw it was addressed to him in absolutely beautiful cursive handwriting. Soon the Pelican flew off, Shishi took the letter and opened it. He scanned the letter and then his eyes turned to hearts and his jaw dropped straight to the floor and his tongue rolled out of his mouth quite a few feet.

"Dude...are you okay?" Pez asked rolling his friends tongue back into his mouth and closing it.

"IT'S FROM HAMMY!" Shishi screamed in absolute excitement.

"Hammy...?" Pez asked confused, Robin smiled.

"Ooooh, a girlfriend eh?" Robin said with a smile,

"SHE'S NOT JUST ANY GIRL!" Shishi said, he held the paper close to his heart, "SHE'S HAMMY! THE PRINCESS OF CHEESEBURG ISLAND!" Shishi nearly fell backwards off the boat if Pez didn't catch him and put him back on the boat. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE REMEMBERS ME! THIS IS SO AMAZING!" He looked back to the paper, he continued to read, his face went from bright to suddenly very dark and serious. Then he had almost an evil glare on his face.

"She break up with you?" Pez asked lighting his cigar.

"No. No not at all." Shishi said in a very dark tone of voice. "Her kingdom is being invaded by Don Diego. This is a distress letter, a call for help."

"WHAT?!" Pez said choking on some smoke.

"We have to turn around and save her. IF not every last one of you can all burn in hell."

"Alright! I will go get Nami!" Pez then turned and ran to go find Nami.

"Don't worry my love, I'll be there shortly..." Shishi said to himself, he then smiled and his face became bright again and his hearts turned back to hearts, "THEN WE CAN EAT AS MANY CHEESEBURGERS AS WE WANT TOGETHER! IT'LL BE SIMPLY A DELIGHT!" HE said in his mind as he pictured numerous fantasies of him and the PRincess eating several cheeseburgers. Robin just gave a slight chuckle and walked off.

"Oh to be young again." she said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Nami yawned as she woke up in bed the next morning, she then felt Sanji roll over and wrap his arms around her, she smiled and closed her eyes a gain, "Good morning."

"Morning...why are you up so early...?" Sanji asked still not fully awake,

"I always get up this early."

"Mhmm..." he then laid his head on her shoulder, he then started to kiss her shoulder and then the crook of her neck. She just smiled and she held onto his hands which were around his waist. "have you ever thought of cutting your hair short again...?"

"No, why?"

"It's cute short..."

"Thanks," she then rolled over and faced him, "Speaking of haircuts have you looked in the mirror lately, your hair is really long and shaggy."

"Well normally Pudding would cut it for me...since she died I've been cutting my own hair ever since..." he said with a yawn,

"If you want I can cut it for you." Soon Nami's door busted open.

"Mom!" Shishi screamed, Nami sat up holding the blanket to cover her breasts, Sanji then jolted awake and sat up.

"Shishi!" She said, she looked over at Sanji then back to Shishi, "I can explain!" The entire ship was then filled with Shishi screaming. A few moments later Nami found her son huddled in the fettle position at the bottom of a barrel. "Shishi..." she said softly, "Are you okay?"

"...I cannot unsee what I saw just now..." Shishi said to himself, the memory then flashed back in his mind. Nami had gotten up to confront him, suddenly Sanji then did something causing the blanket on Nami to fall revealing her naked body. Sanji's eys turned to hearts and his nosebleed and he passed out on the bed. Shishi's eyes then widened in horror. Nami sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"...the first girl I saw naked was my own mother...and then Sanji...he..." he flashed back to the memory, Shishi looked over at the bed, Sanji had gotten an erection. "...this is so wrong..."

Nami sighed, "I'm sorry. And this isn't how I wanted to tell you about Sanji and I."

"...o-oppai..."

Nami sighed, she then turned and went above deck where she ran into Robin. "Well?" Robin asked,

"I officially have broken my son."

"I'm sorry, must've been embarrassing."

"Extremely...and then Sanji being Sanji, he just laid there like a log all the blood in his body flowing from his nose and-"

"Wait, you and Sanji finally got together?"

"Mm." she nodded, "Happened yesterday."

Robin smiled, "Thank god, now I can get him off my back." Robin said with a laugh, Nami laughed too. "Hey, did Shishi tell you, he'd like to go back to Cheeseburg Island, he received a distress letter from a friend saying that Don Diego was invading."

"What?!" Nami groaned, "That's half a days trip from here."

"I don't know, but she seemed to be important to him. He got all...well long story short, he got the way Sanji gets around women."

"So you're saying my son has a crush?"

"It would appear so."

Nami groaned, "I swear, I do too much for the boy." She then turned to Milion who had been steering the ship lately, "Hey! Milion!" Milion looked down at Nami, "We need to turn around and go back to Cheeseburg Island.

"Yes Captain!" He said as he quickly turned the ship around heading back. It wasn't long before Carameil came up behind Milion.

"Hey." She said in almost a seductive manner, "I love seeing you pilot the ship." Milion just sighed, Carameil really really REALLY annoyed him. If she wanted to go out with him she should've just asked. "Maybe you can teach me some time?" He just sighed, "So...you're a man, and Pez, he's also a man. Do you know any manly secrets about each other?"

"No."

"Come on baby, tell me just one of your secrets, no matter the size of it."

"I don't think you can handle it."

"I can handle anything."

"Pez is your cousin." Carameil's eyes widened in shock and her face went pale. Carameil was now regretting her life choices, "His mom, Charlotte Chiffon, is your mom's, Charlotte Pudding, older sister." And with that Carameil was no longer attracted to Pez."And a secret about me is...I like dancing, so maybe some time you and me can go out to a club and dance together." he smirked and looked back at her, "If that's okay with you Carameil-Cha." She blushed heavily and steam shot out her ears.

"I-I-I...u-u-um..."

"Carameil, if you wanted to ask me out you should've done so. I like you too, but you don't have to be annoying about it and try to seduce me. Besides, even if you wanted to seduce me you are doing it all wrong." He then did some stuff to hold the wheel in place, he pat her head and then walked past her down to the deck. Carameil started to squee quietly and jump up and down slowly, she got faster and higher and her squee got louder. She ruffled her hair and leaned over the ledge and screamed at him,

"MILION! YOU'RE SO COOL!" He turned around and winked at her, she just blushed heavily and gave a goofy grin. Meanwhile Chopper was running a check up on Shishi as per Nami's orders.

"Hmmm," Chopper said using a stethoscope, "Hmmm." he then checked Shishi's pulse, "Eeee..." he frowned, "Wow...whatever Nami did to him really broke him." Chopper then turned to Sanji, "SANJI! I NEED A DOUBLE CHEESEBURGER STAT! HOLD THE ONIONS AND DOUBLE THE PICKLES!" Sanji nodded and then rushed off to the kitchen. "Hopefully this works." Chopper thought to himself. It wasn't long before Sanji rushed out of the kitchen and handed the cheeseburger to Chopper. Chopper then took the cheeseburger and waved it in front of Shishi's nose. Shishi's nose twitched, suddenly he shot straight up, he grabbed the cheeseburger and quickly started to eat it. "Shishi! Are you okay?!" Chopper asked, Shishi looked to Chopper.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what happened?"

"Well..."Chopper paused,"Nevermind, it's not important. You fell asleep and didn't wake up is all."

"Hm, I must've been tired." He finished the cheeseburger and then went below deck. everyone sighed in relief, thank god for Shishi's denseness. Once Shishi got below deck he went over to the corner he called his room, he then found a letter in the bottom of his barrel, from the envelope color and the handwriting it wasn't from Hammy, and it definitely wasn't from Pinku. He picked it up and tore it open, he unfolded the paper, and a picture fell out, he grabbed the picture, it was of a woman. She had tan skin, blue eyes, prominent lips, silver lipstick, she also had wavy white hair that covered her left eye. Shishi thought she looked pretty, but this was really only her face and part of her bust, she was wearing a red dress. He put the picture aside and started to read the letter, "Shishi of Straw Hats...I am writing you this because I am very old and am dying and I need to..." he trailed off and continued to read in silence, he then froze and his hair stood up as he inhaled heavily through his nose. He looked up from the paper, "Charlotte Linlin sent me this letter!" he said to himself, "She's marrying off her children and I'm supposed to marry Smoothie!" He wasn't sure whether or not to be freaked out or flattered. From his knowledge of the Charlotte Family, there was a grand total of 85 of them! And Smoothie was the 14th! She was probably old as dirt by now!

"Hey Shishi." Pinku said walking up behind him. Shishi jumped and screamed, he quickly wadded up the paper and shoved it into his mouth, he turned and faced her and smiled. "You okay?"

"Mhmm!" He nodded,

"Okay, you were talking to yourself, so I wondered if you were okay."

"Mhmm!" He nodded again.

"Cool, well...I need to tell you something."

"Mm!" He held up one finger telling her wait a second, he turned and spat the paper into his barrel before he spun around and faced her, "What's up?"

"My dad...he called me, anyways, after we are done dealing with Don Diego...I need to go back."

"What why?!"

"It's just a family thing...I'm sorry...but," she smiled, "I'm really glad I was able to spend time with you on this adventure, it's honestly been so much fun getting to love you." She then paused and jumped, "KNOW YOU! I MEANT KNOW YOU!" Shishi just gave a laugh,

"It's been nice to get to know you too." He pat the top of her head, "Here," he took the gun out of his belt that she bought him, "Keep this, and whenever you use it, think of me." She took the gun and looked at it, she then looked at him.

"What did you mean...when you called me your sacred treasure?"

"It means I think you're a very good person. You're like a best friend."

"Oh...best friend...right...then why did you kiss me?"

"Well, I didn't kiss you on the lips, I kissed your cheek."

"Oh...yeah, of course how could I be so silly." She said with a smile, she hugged him, he then hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you..."

"I'm going to miss you too." He smiled and looked at her, "Don't worry, that spot for my Pirate Queen will always be open for you."

"Thanks." She said with a smile, "Anyways...I need to finish packing my stuff." She then turned and walked back to her room. As she walked away shishi felt sadness swell in his chest, tears nearly filled his eyes if he didn't fight them back. Thanks to Pinku he had some of the best moments of his life, from the Sakura Festival, to fighting enemies together, to even just plain old hanging out. He wanted to walk after her, he then looked around, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, he grabbed his Den Den Mushi and wrote down his contact information. He then turned and ran to Pinku's room, he burst in the door,

"Pinku!" She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes, he frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she wiped her tears, "Just...upset."

"Oh," he frowned, he then handed her the paper, "Here, in case you need someone to talk to." Pinku smiled, she stood up, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him very lovingly. Shishi's eyes fluttered before he eventually closed them, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Pinku then pulled away.

"I just...I thought, you give me so much, maybe I should start giving back."

"Oh..." She then took the paper from him, "Um...I really need to finish packing..."

"Oh! Right! Of course!" Shishi said as he turned and left the room. As soon as he did he touched his lips. What was that just now? He didn't know how or why he kissed back. He just did. He then walked to his sleeping space, he grabbed the letter from Linlin as well as the picture, on the bottom of the letter was her contact info. He sighed, he didn't want to upset Linlin and have her come after them. He then dialed in Smoothie's number and started to call her. Soon she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi! This is Shishi! I got a letter today about you!"

"Oh yes, you're Shishi of Straw Hats." A sigh was heard, "Nice to meet you, in Charlotte Smoothie."

"Pleasure to meet you!" He said with a smile, "I just thought I'd call and say hi!"

"Cool."

"Yeah." He smiled, "So anyways-"

"Listen, I'm busy. I'll call you later okay?"

"Oh...okay cool!"

"Bye." She then hung up. Shishi gave a soft smile.

"She seems nice." He then put his phone away and he placed the picture of Smoothie next to his phone. He then took the letter and took it to his mother. He walked over to her as she sat in a beach chair under an umbrella. "Um...mom?" Nami removed her sunglasses and looked up at him, she smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm getting married!"

"..." Nami pauses, "Um...you're what?"

"Yep! See!" He handed her the letter, she took it and read through it. She grit her teeth and she clenched the letter tightly.

"That bitch..."

"You okay mom?"

"Yep! I'm fine! Never better! I'm happy for you!"

"Cool," he smiled and took the letter back, "Anyways, I called her and she seems like a nice person." He then turned and walked away. Nami frowned worried for her son, she knew just how terrible the Charlotte family could be. The last thing she wanted was for her son to be taken advantage of. She leaned back in the chair and put the sunglasses back on and she closed her eyes.

"Captain." Nami opened her eyes and saw Sanji with her favorite orange drink.

"Thanks." She took the drink then took a sip.

"You alright?"

"Never better...just concerned for my son is all."

"If you're talking about this morning then-"

"No, it's not that." She said cutting him off, "He received a letter from Charlotte Linlin."

"What?!"

"Mhmm," She rested the glasses on her forehead, "She's dying, as a result she is marrying off all her children in hope sto keep the Charlotte Family alive. Shishi is going to be marrying Smoothie."

"S-Smoothie?"

"Yep," Nami said, "Shishi doesn't know what he's getting into."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know yet...I just don't want him to get hurt."


End file.
